Love Letters
by Virginia Wolfe
Summary: Legolas is the Prince of Mirkwood. Imrambiel is the Mistress of Lorien. When they are betrothed against their will, they take to letter writing to learn who their eternity will be spent with. They never expected to find what they did. During the movie.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own anything regarding this story or others that will follow. I own Imrambiel. That's about it. If anything changes during the course of the story, I will be sure to let you all know. 

Summary: First story, and its an something I wrote a while ago. Just happened to come across it, and now here it is. So far I haven't found anything like it, which is good. It is centered around our favorite blond haired elf and a character of my own creation. You'll meet her later. The story is written in a series of letters between Legolas and the Bride-to-be that he has yet to meet. It takes us through the story/movie, and beyond. I have a sequel in the making. It's just still in my head waiting to be written. But there is one. Anyways, enjoy.

Chapter One

"It's for the good of the kingdom, Legolas. My father did it for me as did his father, and you will do it for your children!" Thraunduil said regarding his son.

"Yes Father," the prince said through gritted teeth. "Thank you!" Legolas turned and began to make his way out of the hall when he stopped and turned to face the elven king.

"And am I to know the name of my betrothed?"

"Imrambiel. Her name is Imrambiel." And with that, Legolas faded from his father's sight. Thraunduil could no longer see his son, but there was no mistaking the frustration in his retreating footsteps.

Anyways, so there is chapter one. I know its short. But its just to set the stage. The letters are coming. I promise you it gets better. Cross my heart!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Imrambiel is mine. Everyone and everything else belongs to Tolkien.

Chapter 2

Legolas pounded into his chambers, slamming the door behind him. His mind was spinning from the recent news. Marriage? And to a woman he had never even met? Anger and frustration ran through his veins and he paced around his room till he was ready to explode. Anger and frustration. He was boiling.

"It's my life!" the prince yelled to no one. 'I've sacrificed my all for this kingdom. And now they ask me to give my will to love?' he thought.

Suddenly, his anger and frustration was replaced with something else…something he wasn't used to…fear. Fear crept into his mind and was followed closely by doubt. A million thoughts tore through being at once, and he felt himself begin to panic.

He stopped his incessant pacing and sat on his bed. Imrambiel. The king had told her name and it was Imrambiel. The King of Mirkwood had told Legolas little about his bride to be, but he did know that she lived in the Golden Wood of Lothlorien. She was 2,672 years old (far too young to be a wife), and she was the grandchild of the Lady of the Wood. That was probably the reason why the match was set in the first place. It was a way to bring the woodland elves and the sylvan elves together. Other than that, he knew nothing of the woman he was to share the rest of his life with. Immortality. Eternity. It seemed a long time to spend with a woman he didn't even know.

He took out a sheet of paper and a quill and began writing.

So there is chapter two. This is pretty much the end of the regular third person writing. Next chapter will start the letters, and it will be all letters till the end of the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Imrambiel is mine. Everyone else belongs to Tolkien.

Chapter 3 

Mistress of Lorien:

My name is Legolas Greenleaf. I am son of Thraunduil, King of the Realm of Mirkwood. Today, I was informed by my father, the High King, of our betrothal. I was prepared for the news (he considered re-wording the blatant lie, but changed his mind) and am fully aware of my responsibilities in the matter. I am honored to be promised to a woman of such a proud lineage. I believe our two families hope or union will spur an impasse between your home and mine. If I can accomplish at least one thing by our union, I hope that is it.

I wanted this letter to begin communications between us. I would rather prefer to meet you, but I have been called to Rivendell to represent my father. I am sorry for the delay. Though our meeting will be postponed until after we learn to what purpose Elrond has called the meeting, I hope to get to know you nonetheless. Please respond and tell me a little about yourself. Perhaps in this, albeit stranger manner, we can come to know one another. I will await your response.

Signed, Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Imrambiel.

Chapter 4

Prince of Mirkwood,

My name is Imrambiel. I am the granddaughter of Celeborn, King of Lothlorien and of Galadriel, the Lady of the Wood. I was pleased to receive your greetings. I too have recently obtained news of our betrothal. I'm glad that at least one of us wasn't affected by the news. You were stronger than I was. I was to say the least caught off guard. Perhaps I shouldn't have been given my circumstances, but I was just the same. This was not the news I was expecting when I was told my grandmother wanted to see me. I apologize if I sound ungrateful or presumptuous. I understand my responsibility as well, and I will do it willingly for my kingdom. But somehow I saw a different end than this. I only hope I will live up to my own expectations as well as everyone else's.

You asked me to tell you about myself. I suppose my strengths lie in my love of knowledge and of life. I am skilled with a sword against the wishes of my grandmother. I have yet to find the need to use my sword, but perhaps one day I will. I have left the safety of my home once, and I wish to see the world. I am unlike my grandmother in looks and in manner, something I believe she wishes to remedy and loves me for it at the same time. I only want to make her proud. I hope this letter has shined some light on myself. Be safe on your journey to Rivendell. Give my greetings to my uncle and my cousins.

Signed, Imrambiel, Mistress of Lothlorien

So here we are at ch 4. How is it coming? Or is it coming at all? It's my first one so its ok if it doesn't take off into the sunset. I have about a billion more stories floating around. Haha. I'll keep writing till we find a winner. Let me know what ya'll think.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing. End of disclaimer.

Chapter 5

Mistress Imrambiel,

My company and I have reached Rivendell safely, and I delivered your greetings to Lord Elrond and your cousins. They were all pleased to hear you are well. They were aware of our news, and passed along their congratulations.

Thank you for your hasty response. It did indeed shine a light on the mystery is my wife to be. I am looking forward to our one day meeting. Unfortunately, I have little time to think of anything at the moment. I regret to inform you that a meeting between the both of us has been postponed once more, and for a longer span of time. I do not know when I shall see my home again.

I along with eight others have been given a mission by the Lord Elrond himself. It is a mission of the utmost importance. I cannot say more for I do not know what more I am allowed to say at this time. I am sure as of right now that my path has turned east toward Mordor. I am unsure of what the future holds for my companions and I. My companions are an odd lot. I travel with two men, a dwarf that I do not entirely trust, four child-like creatures that call themselves hobbits, and Gandalf the Grey. A very unusual group indeed.

Signed, Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood 

My-whatever kind of voyage could he be talking about? ;) Anyways, its starting to take off. We'll see what the next few chapters hold for our adventurous prince and our home bound princess.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Imrambiel belongs to me. Everything else belongs to Hollywood. Lucky Hollywood.

* * *

Thanks to everyone whose read the story so far, and I apologize to you all for the ten year long pause in my adding new chapters. I have the story all written. Its just a matter of getting it on here, and i've been crazy busy lately. So Sorry Sorry Sorry. I'll try to update more often. But thank you all for reviewing and telling me what you thought. Ya'll rock! Ok. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 6

Prince Legolas,

I am relieved to hear that you arrived safely. These are unsafe days. I am however saddened by the further delay in our meeting, and I am more so fearful of the mission you spoke so little of. Of all the places you could journey to, why Mordor? Why would Uncle send you there? Of course you understand the peril that you will face. There is nothing but death beyond that cursed land of shadow. Whatever your errand may be, I know my uncle would not have sent you if it wasn't of the utmost importance. Something must be very wrong, and the thought that it requires men to be sent to Mordor terrifies me.

Whatever the task may be, I wish you and your companions not only luck but wisdom as well. But do you really need wisdom? You have Gandalf the Grey with you. I think he is all the wisdom you need. I am sorry about the dwarf. I myself have never met one, but I hear they are quite bothersome. Who are the two men who travel with you? And hobbit is a name unknown to me. Be careful Prince. Something is terribly wrong, and you have been caught in the web.

Signed,

Imrambiel-Mistress of Lothlorien

* * *

Imrambiel,

I was very pleased to have received your letter. In these dark times, a friendly word is always appreciated. I now fully understand the purpose of our journey, and the fact that we alone hold the fate of our world in our hands comforts me little. The tide is set, and our enemy is ever watchful. Our list of allies is quickly shortening, and our quest is not an easy one. The dark ring of power has been found, and is among my companions. We nine must travel into the innards of Mordor, into the evil that is Mount Doom, and there destroy the ring, or else suffer the fate of torment and death for all Middle Earth.

I am confident in my companions. I travel with Boromir, Son of Denethor of Gondor and a ranger called Strider. The hobbits though small in size are strong in heart, and they never fail to bring smiles to the faces of the fellowship…that's what we've decided to call ourselves…the Fellowship. The dwarf however irritating is slowly becoming tolerable. He sometimes amuses me with his gruff ways and his rough speech, but I'm quick to stifle my laughs. If he knew I actually found him entertaining, I am ever grateful for Gandalf's presence. I do not know what to expect in the days ahead.

Signed,

Legolas-Prince of Mirkwood

* * *

So there's just one more chapter. I promise more will follow. Lots more. Enjoy! And let me know what you think. Thanks guys!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Imrambielmine. Everything, everywhere, everyoneTolkien, and Miramax.

* * *

Thanks ya'll so much for reading and reviewing on that last chapter. I know its taken like ten years for me to start up the writing again, and this most recent chapter wasn't even written. It was an on the spur of the moment thing inspired by all of you and the lovely comments you've been leaving. Believe me, i'm reading them and taking them into account. Thanks for all the notes and advice. This is my first fanfic, so i'm mos def learning what to do and what not to do! So for everyone who is wondering just what is going on with these two crazy kids and their letter writing fetishes, i've decided to do the next two chapters all about each of them. No letters. Just some more exploration of the two of them. So hopefully the chapters will answer what questions you have about Legolas and Imrambiel. Thanks ya'll for reading. Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 7 

Legolas put the letter down thoughtfully. He had been corresponding with his mysterious soon to be bride via letters. The letters were delivered by way of a falcon named Rhea. Its master-an elf wizard named Thara blinded the bird in its first week of life. By keeping the bird forever blindfolded, Thara trained the bird to rely on its other senses, and with the use of a little magic created a bird too unique for simple hunting and gathering. The falcon that dutifully transported the letters back and forth had an enchanted knack of finding Legolas wherever he was, and when he heard the familiar call of the hawk, he knew it held a letter waiting to be read. He knew so little of his betrothed, and while his father's initial news of an impending marriage angered him beyond all time and space, he eventually settled into the ever familiar idea of his duty as crowned prince. He had a duty to his kingdom and his father, and so like his father and his father's father before him, the prince of Mirkwood reluctantly decided to accept the situation as it was, come what may.

When he initially sat down to compose the first letter, his head steadied over the paper, quill in hand, but nothing happened. No grand words, no epic greetings. At that exact moment, he wasn't a prince. He was a young elf who was looking at no chance of finding his own welcomed love in this life, and while he was grateful that he was born into the royal house of Greenleaf, he was still finding within himself a steady sense of emptiness and dissatisfaction. He was actually become quite accustomed to the feelings. It wasn't that he was ungrateful. He was very blessed and fortunate and knew it. But he couldn't deny the unmistakable feeling of longing…longing for more. More of something. Of what, he didn't know. Perhaps of being in charge of his life?

And now here he was. Bent over a paper that would in a matter of time be in the hands of some stranger who was to be his wife. Was this to become his fate? Was he really to be wed to a total stranger? Who was she? What was she like? Was she graceful and quiet, or full of life, or a bit rough, or perhaps she was the intellectual type. He didn't know. How was he expected to be prepared for this? He put his quill to the paper and wrote the first thing that popped into his fair head.

'Mistress of Lorien, My name is Legolas Greenleaf.'

That seemed a proper beginning. He smiled to himself in subtle triumph. If he could slay tens of orcs with his bow and arrows, and strike down a giant spider before it knew he was upon it, and aid his father in ruling an entire kingdom, then surely he could write a silly girl a letter. But what if she wasn't silly? What if she was brilliant-more so than he was? He began to panic again. 'Calm down!' he thought to himself. 'Just write.' And so he did.

What followed was more letters to come. When he had sent the first letter, he was filled with a gnawing sense of panic while awaiting her response. What if she turned out to be a ghastly creature with a cold demeanor and even colder heart? Finally he received her response, and breathed a sigh of relief when he reached the end. Their initial letters were short, but she seemed to be jovial and even strangely familiar. The second letter was easier to write, as was the third, fourth and fifth. With every letter, she became less of a far off stranger and more a friend. Every once in a while, the occasional thought would creep in and remind him he was writing to a girl he had never met and would one day be his wife, and the unreluctant sense of duty would set it. Then he would receive her response, and forget duty. It was in those moments where he found life to seem most pleasant, when he felt his life was in his own hands and when the decisions not left to him to make seemed like his own.

* * *

Let me know what ya'll think! Next chapter will be focused entirely on Imrambiel and it will answer those burning questions you've been asking me about who she is. Ya'll rock. Thanks for reading, reviewing and bearing with my random pause in writing. Hopefully, that won't happen again. I think I just have to get into some sort of groove in writing everyday so I can get this story done! haha. Easier said than done of course, but there is always hoping:)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Imrambiel and I don't get all that much for owning her. haha. So it isn't all too big of a deal.

* * *

Thank you all soooooo much for reviewing! You guys are awesome. I'm glad ya'll like it so far. And thanks for the advice on the story. I'm really taking into account what ya'll are saying. I'm doing more in depth character chapters to let you know just who this girl is, and there will be more to come. The chapters will eventually become longer. The first couple of letters are more of them just kind of getting into the swing of writing to some person they've never met and are expected to marry, so there's gonna be a slight tension, but once the tension is gone, the letters will be longer and more depthy. haha. Not sure if thats a word, but i'm sure you all understand where i'm going. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8

Imrambiel cast her gaze skyward when she heard the familiar call of the ever-faithful hawk. It landed softly on her shoulder with the latest letter attached to one of its taloned feet. She smiled brightly at the bird, scratched its head briefly and removed the letter. She had become quite accustomed to the letters and the blind folded bird, but she wasn't accustomed to man who wrote the letters and the little voice in the back of her mind that constantly reminded her that he was in fact her betrothed. She also wasn't accustomed to the little tingle in her stomach that she felt whenever she opened the letters. Was it anticipation? Or perhaps fear? She couldn't tell, but it always turned up whenever she prepared to read his letters.

She briefly thought back to the day she was informed by her aunt of her impending marriage…or impending doom? She accepted the news with grace and poise, walked slowly into her room, shut the door and threw a book clear across the room into a mirror, shattering it into a thousand pieces. And then came the falcon. It appeared in her bedroom one morning with a letter attached. She was more concerned about the letter around its leg then the fact that the bird was blind folded but she notice it. As she unfolded the letter and saw her name, her eyes drifted to the bottom looking for a name, any name that would uncover the mystery of the writer. 'Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood'…her heart skipped a beat, and then raced. She slowly read the letter, her eyes drifting over the words. Moments later, she was bent over her own letter, unsure of what to say. 'Dear Prince, I couldn't be any more devastated by this arrangement. By the way, how are you?'

She looked up briefly from her letter and peered into her mirror. The smashed one had been removed and replaced, and when asked what had happened, she answered truthfully, daring her grandparents to chastise her. Was she in the wrong? 'Let them tell me I'm wrong!' But they said nothing. They looked at her knowingly, and within the hour, the mirror was replaced. She looked at herself in the reflection, her mind on the letter she was determined to write, but unsure of what to say. She stared thoughtfully at herself, as if looking for the first time.

She didn't look any different on the outside. She stared at what appeared to be the same girl. She was blessed or cursed, however you looked at it, with dark brown hair, which of course forced her to stand out from the elves that dwelt in Lothlorien. She had fair pale skin and light green eyes. She always thought her eyes were her strongest feature. She was called graceful, but she was always quick to run and laugh and play when no one was around. Most would call her beautiful, but when she looked in the mirror, she wasn't particularly dazzled. And yet this time, when she gazed into the mirror, she was struck by what she found. She was actually looking at a soon to be bride. She wasn't a child anymore. Of course she knew that. She hadn't been a child in a good 1500 years, but adulthood was suddenly becoming more and more real to her. She had a sense of responsibility and respect when it came to her Grandparents and her home, and so with a heavy heart, she accepted the news of her far off "husband" with grace and respect.

But her heart was far from it. And here she was writing a response to a letter written by a person she had never met. She had heard of the woodland prince before briefly in passing, but never took much thought to what she heard. After all, how was she to know he would one day be her husband?

All that emotion and more went into her first letter. It was brief, to the point. But that was her first letter.

When the second letter arrived, and the third, and the fourth, she found herself less and less fearful of this 'Prince of Mirkwood' and actually found herself anticipating his letters. She hadn't ventured outside of her home often in her lifetime and his letters spoke of places and creatures she had only heard about. She couldn't explain the slight tingle in her stomach whenever she prepared to open a newly arrived letter. But she was willing to look past it. At least for the moment. She heard the cry of the blinded falcon. Another letter had arrived. She smiled.

* * *

Let me know what ya'll think. I know this wasn't tooo deep into her character. I'll add more character insight further in. This was just more to let you know a little of what she is like. The next few letters will be more of them talking about themselves to let the other know what they're like, so a lot of the characters' lives will be unfolded there. Anyways, ya'll are awesome. Thanks for reading. More to come!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone but Imrambiel.

* * *

Author's Note: I think for this particular fanfiction, i'm going to strive to make Legolas a little more sarcastic. I read the book a looong time ago, so I don't remember too much about his character in the book. I'm more judging by the movie, and in the movie he seems to have a sarcastic sense of humor so for this story, i'm gonna play with it a little. It should be fun. The more they get to know each other, the more his playful side will come out, but even in this chapter, you'll begin to see more of that kind of humor. I'll try to continue to keep him in character. He'll just be a little more sarcastic. Haha. Hope you all like this chapter. Thanks a bajillion for reading!

* * *

Chapter 9 

_Should I call him by his first name…Maybe not…It might sound too presumptuous….but then again, he is my husband to be….And maybe it'll sound friendlier….but what if he doesn't like friendlier?….of course he does….he seems friendly…..does he seem friendly?…..Oh this is ridiculous….Alright….First name it is then!_

Legolas,

Your journey is one I do not envy you. In these, our darkest hours, Mordor is the one place you would want to avoid in all possibility. Meanwhile, you and your companions are traveling in that very direction. I continue to write in hopes that my words will bring you comfort.

I am currently in Rivendell on errand by my Grandmother, to visit my Uncle and cousins. They were very pleased to hear that you and your 'Fellowship' were well. One person in particular was especially pleased by the news of your company. Please give the man called Strider the highest regards from my dear cousin, Arwen Undomiel, Lady of Rivendell.

Elladan and Elrohir were disheartened by news of the journey and the Fellowship because they missed the opportunity to enlist their services. As they were away when your Fellowship was called by my Uncle, they were unable to provide their help and so desire to be of some help to you all. I sometimes wish that I had the opportunity to travel abroad and fight for what I believe in and care for. That probably seems a bit strange, a she-elf with a desire to fight. I just wish sometimes I were not so held back because I am not a male. I don't mean to sound presumptuous. I've heard tales that in the world of men, sometimes the women are taught to fight and wield swords so as to protect their homes if the time came when she must defend what she loves. I've been taught the proper ways to shoot an arrow and how to stand a steady stance when swinging a sword, but I've never found myself in any situation where my skills proved useful. I would like to see how it felt. Just once.

Signed, Imrambiel

* * *

_Is calling her by her first name appropriate…Of course it is…she used mine….so naturally using hers would be the polite and expected thing to do….but what if she didn't mean to do it…what if it was a mistake and then by writing her first name and addressing her so informally, she becomes angry...or perhaps she wants me to….Yes, I believe she does…So first name it is….I hope._

Imrambiel,

I do not believe it is foolish at all to want to defend and fight for what you love. As crowned Prince, it is something I've had to grow into, but now I know that for my country and kingdom and king, I would gladly do whatever was asked of me and face any peril willingly because I know I fight for something greater than myself. I believe it is our pride sometimes that keeps us alive, and dares us to reach for grander things. I think it is brave and courageous of you to want that. I too have heard tales of ladies branding their swords to face their enemies, but I have never met one. Perhaps they are only characters in stories we've come to cherish, and women and she-elves alike are equally restrained by their worlds. Or perhaps they do in fact exist. Perhaps they swing their swords and hide their daggers and rule their countries with iron fists so that even the men live under their control. Perhaps.

I've been trained to fight as all men in my family have been before me and will be after me I suppose. I have been told I am quite good with a bow. I will not repeat how well or give you my opinion on it because I am my harshest judge. You will have to see for yourself one day and make the judgment yourself. Only promise me you will not be exceedingly harsh with me. It might ruin my good fortune in using my bow in the first place, and then where would my kingdom be?

Please continue to write me. I seem to think less about our perilous journey when I read or write you. It is a welcome distraction, and I am ever grateful for our growing kinship.

Signed, Legolas

* * *

So I hope you all enjoyed that little bit. Let me know what you think. And thanks you all so much for reading and letting me know how you're feeling about it! This is my first fanfic and i'm having quite the fun time with this!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: These disclaimer things get so annoying. Haha. But we do what we must, right? Ok. I don't own anything LOTR related except Little Miss Imrambiel. Everything else belongs to Tolkien and Miramax. Not fair, but life isn't all fair. ;)

* * *

Thanks ya'll for reading. I _really really really _appreciate the reviews and the helpful hints. I hope ya'll are liking it! Anyways, here's one more chapter with plenty more to come. Hope you all like it. It's actually more serious than the other's have been because of what it deals with, but after this, we go back to happy letters! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10 

Imrambiel,

Since we began writing one to another, your words have always brought me comfort during our company's dangerous journey, and yet today there is no comfort to be spared or found. I have terrible news. Even though, the weight of it is as if our Fellowship has been completely surrounded and taken over by darkness so thick, it makes it hard to breathe.

Our paths led us into the mines of Moria. It was dark, murky and riddled with death. What we found were the remnants of a vast kingdom all destroyed. The dwarves have all perished unmercifully at the hands of goblins. Gimli has suffered a great loss in the death of his cousin Balin. We all grieved with him. And yet, we all suffer from an even greater loss. Even now, the trembling and grief I feel makes it hard to write. Mithrandir was taken from us in that cursed under ground. He is gone. Fallen. He died defending us, and was taken by a terrible beast of death and flame. It was a tragedy for all of us, and none more so than poor Frodo. He has hardly spoken a word since then and it has been two days.

Fortunately, even in the midst of all this death, pain, sadness and loss, I find I have something to quicken my steps and my heart. Luck has smiled upon our group or at least upon me. Our road has turned toward your home, the woods of Lothlorien. This perhaps could be our opportunity to finally meet. We will be there in a day or so. I look forward to our meeting. You say you stand out due to your dark hair? Well, then I shall be looking for a dark haired maiden. Keep watch for the light haired elf…in a wood full of light haired elves.

Legolas

* * *

Legolas, 

As fate would have it, I am not currently in Lothlorien. I was still in Rivendell. I had planned to be home sooner than this, but I decided to lengthen my stay with my uncle and cousins. Had I known you were coming, I would've made plans to arrive sooner. I am taking the fastest horse in Rivendell and I am traveling the shortest road possible. If fate permits it, I shall be there in three days time. If luck is in our favor, perhaps we shall meet after all. We will see.

I was so dreadfully sorry to read your last letter concerning all that occurred in Moria. The loss of Gandalf was one we did not expect and one we could not prepare for. The loss of such a dear friend and ally must be terrible. My own father died in an orc raid when I was but a child. My mother died soon after. My grandmother says she lost her will to live without him. I remember so little except my father holding me so tightly and my mother singing a lullaby to me. Give Gimli my deepest sympathies concerning the loss of Balin, the dwarves in the mountain and their beloved Moria. And give Frodo my deepest condolences. To bear such a weighty burden as he does, and yet to endure the loss of a great ally. Please pass along my heartfelt wishes of a safe journey and a successful journey to your company, and keep some for yourself.

If the fates allow, we will meet in three days time.

* * *

So there you go! I had a couple of you ask if they were going to meet in Lothlorien, and in CH 11, we'll finally know if they do or not! Dun Dun Dun! haha. Let me know what ya'll thought! And you all are the best! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own Imrambiel...that's pretty much it. haha

* * *

Hope you all like this chapter. No letters. Just some good old fashioned third person writing. Gotta love it. More letters coming up soon, but for now, here we are so Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

Legolas walked the gardens quietly. It felt good to walk freely under the cover and safety of a forest again. Relived of his boots, he paced on the cool grass, and breathed heavily. They had reached Lothlorien that day, and had already entertained their audience with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. He had met them briefly once before, but standing before them under their penetrating gazes proved to be a bit intimidating, even for him. He couldn't muster up the strength to ask the Lord and Lady of Imrambiel. It just didn't seem appropriate. So he asked Haldir, the Captain of the guard and a past acquaintance. Legolas hadn't wanted to approach the elf about her. Haldir wasn't one to openly welcome…well anyone for that matter. He was about his duty to his King and Queen, and Legolas was not sure what information could be offered to Haldir. Could he trust the elf? Well of course he could trust him, but what if the news of their engagement hadn't been proclaimed yet at the request of the Lord and Lady. Legolas was hardly one to jump into a situation without weighing out all of the possible consequences. He would simply have to watch what he said. Haldir looked at him hard, as if trying to read his very thoughts.

"She has not arrived yet! She sent word only yesterday saying she would be making the journey home, and hoped to make it in time for your arrival!" he said shortly, no emotion in his face.

"For our arrival?" He tried to appear surprised. "And she did not relay a reason as to why she would want to rush to meet us?"

"Not them. You. And I suppose it has something to do with your becoming her husband!"

Legolas tried not to appear surprised, but he knew from Haldir's smirk that he had been discovered.

"Do not worry friend. When she arrives, you will be informed. In the meantime, the Lady of the Wood wishes an audience with you!"

* * *

"My Lady," Legolas said, bowing deeply in reverence of the esteemed Elven queen." You asked to see me?" She watched him through her see-all eyes carefully.

"Yes young Prince. I did. Lord Celeborn and I are honored to welcome you our Golden Wood." She said quietly.

"Thank you my Lady. I have more than honored to be here."

"I know that if my Grandchild, Imrambiel, were here, she would have relayed her feelings also." She watched his face for any change when she mentioned her granddaughter's name, and smiled ever so slightly when she felt his heart race pick up.

"Thank you my Lady." He said, unsure of what else to say while trying not to let his feelings betray him, but he knew somehow they already had.

"Tell me young prince, what do you think of this arrangement between you and Imrambiel?"

"What do I think Lady?"

"Yes. What do you think? How do you feel? What are your thoughts?" He racked his brain for good answers not daring to express how he truly felt. Little white lies would have to do.

"I am very please with the arrangement between your granddaughter and I. It is a marriage that will end all paths apart. I am pleased. Yes. Very pleased." He said hoping he sounded convincing. Of course he wanted to do what he could for his kingdom. That was his job, duty, call in life. And although he had settled on the fact that an arranged marriage was unmistakably on the way, he still couldn't help but feel that his duty as prince and his life as an elf were colliding one with the each other and he had no choice but to smile at it all. Unfortunately, the Lady was not so easily convinced. She saw and heard the conflict in his voice, and found a jump in her respect for him. But then she neither saw nor heard but felt something different. It wasn't conflict or duty. It was hope.

"And what do you think of my granddaughter?" she asked. His eyes lit up just slightly.

"She seems wonderful. I wish of course that we could meet, but we have been corresponding through letters and I've come to find that she is quite intelligent and witty and quick. She seems very kind and thoughtful and caring and graceful." Galadriel smiled. She always knew how special and unique her granddaughter was, but it was refreshing hearing it from someone else, a certain someone who would one day marry her granddaughter, a certain someone who had yet to even meet her granddaughter.

I look forward to our meeting. I still hope that we will meet here in the wood before my company moves on!"

"I hope so also. I have it on good authority that my grandchild looks forward to finally meeting you. And now I know the feeling is mutual. I am happy for Imrambiel. It is a thing to be celebrated when a husband thinks so highly of his wife."

'We aren't married yet!' thought Legolas.

"Of course you are not yet married!" said Galadriel causing his eyes to widen ever so slightly and she smiled. "I would not presume to curse or bless this union before you two have yet to meet. I am simply happy for my granddaughter. She is all those things you said, and I am very proud of her."

"Yes my Lady."

"And I am proud of you young prince."

"Me my lady?"

"Yes Legolas of Mirkwood. You. I am proud of you, as I know your father is also. You have been handed your lot and you are not easily swayed by it. You are facing your challenges whether they be guarding the ring-bearer to destroy the evil of this world or marrying my granddaughter. You are very much like your father. That is a welcomed thought to us all!" She noticed he was standing a little taller, and smiled inwardly.

"Thank you My Lady! I hope I am all you expect and more!"

"I'm sure you will be. You may return to your companions. Tonight is a night of rest and grieving. We will all mourn the loss of Gandalf, and provide him with a burial fitting for such a brilliant mind!" Legolas bowed deeply, noticing that the feelings of intimidation and doubt were gone, replaced with pride and excitement. He did as he was told and found his companions, the sounds of the wood mourning for Mithrandir filling his ears. Galadriel watched his retreating figure. Whatever happened to this night, she knew her granddaughter would be in good hands. She turned and walked away, looking for Frodo while she prepared to face her demons.

* * *

So what did ya'll think? Let me know. It took a while to write this chapter. I didn't write it originally when I wrote everything else. It just kind of fell into its place. Let me know if it did a good job falling or if it should've stayed locked up wherever it was. haha. Ya'll rock for reading and letting me know what you think. I get all excited when I see more reviews. I'm not gonna lie. haha. Thanks ya'll!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own Imrambiel. Everything else belongs to Tolkien and Miramax.

* * *

Hope you all liked the last chapter and the little break we've got going on from the letter writing. This chapter is written in third person and ends with a letter. And after this chapter, we'll start back up with our normal routine of letter writing till the next time I decide to throw in a little story time. haha. This stuff wasn't already written. The letter are all written, but since i've been uploading this story, I guess I just found my inspiration again or something and a lot of this stuff is just on the spot what feel like needs to be written. So whatever. I don't know. We'll see. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12 

Imrambiel jumped off the horse before it had even fully stopped and ran as fast as her small feet could carry her to her grandparents. She found them talking to Haldir.

"I'm here! Is he gone? Are they still here? Where are they?" She managed to get the questions out amongst her panting paying no mind to Haldir as he jokingly pulled a leaf or two from her hair.

"They are gone my child. They left not two hours ago. They went with the morning by way of the river." Celeborn said quietly.

"Two hours?"

"I am afraid so." Galadriel responded.

"I rode and rode and pushed that horse till I could not bear too anymore and I made it two hours late? Either I have managed to find myself a victim of bad luck or the powers that be have decided to have a little fun at my expense!" she said.

"We are sorry child. We are however happy to have you home safely!" Celeborn said kissing his granddaughter's cheek lightly before walking off. Galadriel bent forward to kiss her granddaughter also, but made sure to whisper just loudly enough for Imrambiel to hear.

"He is good!" She pulled away smiling while Imrambiel half attempted to smile back. She watched them walk away before returning her gaze to Haldir. He gave her a look she easily recognized, one that said he knew something she didn't.

"Well bad luck or higher powers, whatever the case may have been, you do at least have something to show for it!" Haldir said, holding on tightly to a letter in his hand. Imrambiel tried to grab it, but he quickly pulled it out of her reach. She reached for it again, sighing loudly when he pulled the letter up above her head.

"You are such an aggravation! Haldir, give me the letter. I have no time for this!" she shouted.

"No time to tell your oldest and dearest friend that you are in fact happy to see him and that the trip, though delightful, was only half as treasured as it could have been because I was not there to fill your life with joy?" She stared at him with venom in her eyes while he stared at her back refusing to blink. She suddenly found herself losing the battle. She smiled, laughed, and then threw her arms around his neck. He smiled and handed her the letter, kissing her lightly on the head and walked away to give her her privacy.

* * *

Imrambiel,

We have arrived in Lothlorien safely and on time. The Lady informed me of your speedy return, but time is against us once more. We can no longer afford to delay our travels and we are leaving the safety and comfort of the woods. Our road turns east, and we now face the long dark ahead of us to Mordor.

If you receive this letter from Haldir, then I am no longer in Lothlorien and our meeting has been delayed once more. I am disheartened and I send my heartfelt apologies. Needless to say, amongst all of the heartache and toil we have felt during our journey thus far, it was a comfort to be in the presence of my own people, listening to my native tongue. I am saddened however that I did not hear it from you. So until we finally meet when time, luck and fate are on our side, I remain your friend only in writing.

Legolas

* * *

I hope you all liked that little chapter. After this, its back to letter writing for a while. Anyways, I know it was a lot of Haldir and Imrambiel in this chapter and later on during more letters, I focus a little bit on their friendship. I really want to get across that they're close friends. And since he doesn't have a HUGE part in the movie (remember, i'm writing more from the movie than I am from the book since its been a long time since i've read the book), i've decided to take a little risk and play with his character. He seemed to me to be really serious when he needed to be, but even when he was, there was this underlying...sarcasm? I don't know. Anyways, i'm just playing around with it. Let me know what you think! More chapters coming up soon. Thanks ya'll for reading. You guys are awesome!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own Imrambiel. Everything else belongs to Tolkien, Miramax and golden glitter Hollywood.

* * *

Hey guys. Sorry for not updating the past couple of days. I was out of town for the weekend, but I am back now and the show must go on! Thanks for reading and reviewing! You guys are awesome! Seriously. I'm sooo glad you are liking the story. I am really enjoying writing so it all works out. Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 13

Legolas,

I rode as fast as I could, but it was not fast enough. Your company had been two hours departed when I finally arrived in Lothlorien. I am dreadfully sorry for postponing our meeting. It pains me to think of when another opportunity might arise. We do not know when that could be. But I understand your duty, and I understand my obligation to my family and to you. And so I will wait patiently. Perhaps it is all I can do. But you are a friend. And so I will hold true to my word. You can focus on your journey and your companions, and then perhaps in the future if I do not fall victim to fate's cruel hand, I will actually be in the same place you are and I can finally see for myself this man they called my betrothed.

They Lady told me a little of you and your company. She did not disclose everything she had seen or heard, but what little tidbits of information she did give me was enough to spark my interest, and it made me feel a little better about your dangerous journey. Your friends seem strong and wise, and that is always a good thing when putting your life into the hands of others. She said the Ringbearer was strong and bold of heart, and she said that there is hope. Even now, she has hope and he has hope, and that makes all the difference. I was a bit worried though. There was a look in her eyes that I could not read and a manner about her that I could not comprehend. Her mind is elsewhere and it frightens me.

She did say that you were handsome which was quite shocking to me to hear from her. There was a sparkle in her eye when she said it. I could not help but smile. She said you are brave and responsible and that you care. You care for your friends and for your kingdom. And for me. I was quite happy to receive a good report from her about you. And I hope you do not disappoint. She is not one whose bad side you wish to be on.

I am glad that you had a chance to be among your own people and your own tongue. Lorien is safe. I feel it whenever I journey home from wherever I've been. I can't describe it as anything else but safety. It is all I could ever ask for and more. But sometimes I wonder if there is a thrill in the unknown and a sort of pleasant tension in falling asleep in a place unfamiliar. Where you don't know if you're likely to wake up. The danger…does it feel like excitement sometimes? I wonder. I think I should like to journey one day to somewhere, anywhere, and experience it for myself, this feeling of danger. It is one you do not find in Lorien.

It must be said that I am becoming quite accustomed to your letters. They keep me informed as well as entertained, and I feel better about your journey when I know that all is well. I eagerly await the next one. I hope this letter finds you and your fellowship well.

Imrambiel

* * *

Imrambiel,

I am glad that you await my letters. I feel the same eagerness and anticipation about you. You have become a dear friend if only in writing. I suppose they provide us both with the same release from the confines of our current lives. When I read your letters, I'm home away from all this. I am proud of my quest, and I am proud of my companions, but I welcome any kind of distraction from all of this. It is a pleasant release. Perhaps you find that also when you read my letters. Perhaps they allow you to escape from your safe world and enter my dangerous one. Just as you asked.

It is a wonder, but when I write and reply to your letters, I feel as though I am writing to an old friend. I always seem to forget that you are…my bride to be. For that is what you have become to me, a dear friend. You cannot comprehend how much your letters have comforted me. Just being able to communicate with someone who is blissfully apart from the today. I cannot put into words my gratitude. All I can say is thank you my friend.

I have found myself presently surrounded by so many new friends as of late. And now one of my newest friends wishes to talk to you. He has some words he would like to add. I hope this letter finds you well. I will await your next letter readily.

_My Lady: You do not know me, and I doubt the elf has bothered to mention me. I am Gimli, Son of Gloin, or as you may perhaps recognize me as the 'dwarf'. I just felt like infuriating the pointy-eared fool. You should know of course that he smiles whenever he receives your letters._

_Gimli, Son of Gloin_

Legolas

* * *

So there it is. Let me know what you guys think. More action and juicy goodness coming up soon! You guys are awesome! Till next time...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Lord of the Rings. I own Imrambiel, my spunky little creation and that's about it!

* * *

So thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter. You guys are fantastic! I am thoroughly convinced! I'm glad you guys liked the little Gimli add, and in her response, she's a bit sarcastic but so is Gimli so it all works out! I'm so glad you all are enjoying the story. I hope you like this chapter. We are reaching the end of _Fellowship_ and we're heading into _Two Towers._ What fun! The next few chapters will primarily focus on their relationship and what they're learning about each other and themselves. A lot of soul searching. haha. Hope you guys like it! Thanks for reading. I love you guys!!!

* * *

Chapter 14

Legolas,

I hope all is well with you and your company. I apologize for the slight delay in my writing you back in response to your latest letter. Sometimes I forget just how much work and responsibility goes into being my Grandmother's granddaughter. I have and will continue to gladly do what is needed of me for my home and my family, but sometimes, it becomes a little much. Still, I am quite grateful for my lot in life and I would never give it up or change the tiniest bit of it. Perhaps I get my stubborn determination from my Grandmother.

I was pleased to read in your last letter that my letters to you have proved to be more than just letters. It warmed my heart to know you can find some comfort and peace during these dark days. You are a dear friend to me as well. It is strange, but sometimes I feel as though I have been writing you forever. I think it a good thing that this engagement between the both of us is weighing less and less on my heart. I feel as though I know you…not as much as one would like to, but I do know you a little. Enough to feel confident in writing you back after every letter, and considering that we have never laid eyes on one another, I find that to be a very good sign.

I eagerly await your next letter. I hope it finds you well and with fortune on your side. What strange lands are you uncovering today? What challenges lightens or heavies your steps at this particular moment? Tell me everything, and leave nothing out. And now if you'll excuse me and stop your reading here, I have a response to write to a certain friend of yours who was so kind as to write a few words to me. Tell him that I was glad to have been able to converse with him and that I completely agree with him-you are a pointy eared fool!

_Gimli Son of Gloin: I am afraid to report that 'Pointy Ears' did not fail to mention you at all and in fact claimed that you were quite unmanageable. I highly doubt that, and yet I think that now he sees you are not unmanageable at all, but a dear ally. You must be very brave and valiant to be a part of such a quest and such a company. I hope that we can meet in the future when these dark days are behind us. And be sure not to tell the Prince that I told you that he is in fact fond of you. I fear it would destroy his dignity, and then where would the quest be?_

Imrambiel, Mistress of Lorien

* * *

Imrambiel,

It is indeed a day of mourning. Even now it is hard to steady my hand and thoughts long enough to write what I feel I must. We all knew, at the very beginning, that by pledging our allegiance to Frodo and the Fellowship that we would be faced with challenges and sacrifice and perhaps even death. Although we were prepared for it, we had not warranted on facing another death, not so soon after we lost Gandalf. Yet here we are again, our hearts heavy with sorrow.

Our dear companion and fellow traveler, Boromir, Son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor, has passed on to join his forefathers. It is a great loss we suffer at the hands of Uruk-hai. He is gone; his soul has reached the great hall of his fathers and their fathers before them. May his soul be at peace. He died in the heat of battle, as I would imagine a soldier such as he would wish, with his friends by his side, his sword in his hand and his honor intact. The ring nearly drove the poor man mad, and yet he defended his friends till the end when the great beyond called him home. He fought bravely, fiercely, and died in peace. Perhaps that is all we can ask for in the end. I only hope that faced with the end, Boromir was able to look back on his life and felt glad that he lived it as such. Regret is a weighty burden, especially at the end of days.

Not only have we lost Boromir, but all of the dear hobbits are gone as well. Merry and Pippin were taken captive by the Uruk-hai, while Sam and Frodo have left the safety of the group to journey to Mordor alone. There is nothing we can do for Frodo and Sam now, but we will not stop until we find Pippin and Merry. Wish us the luck of Lothlorien. I fear we will need it now more than ever.

Legolas

* * *

So I hope you guys liked it. I think after the next chapter, the _Fellowship of the Ring_ is officially done with and we move onto _The Two Towers_. Yay! We are moving along quite nicely. Anyways, hope you all liked this one. I think you guys will like the next few chapters. They should be longer than usual, and more indepthy as far as the characters go! Oh what fun we shall have! haha. Thanks guys and gals!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own the lovely Imrambiel...and thats about it. I live a simple life. haha

* * *

Thanks you all for reading. I hope you like latest two chapters. Boromir dying was a sad bridge to cross but I had to do it. Personally, I totally love that guy, and I still don't know why he had to die, but I am thoroughly convinced that any character in any movie I watch that I like...dies. For real. Never fail. I always like the random side characters way more then the main characters and they never kill of the main characters...so who dies? Those random side characters that I happen to be so fond of...i.e. Boromir. But whatever. I'm not bitter!!! haha. ;) Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15

Legolas,

I am so dreadfully sorry for the loss you and your companions have had to suffer through. First Mithrandir and now son of Denethor. The pain of the death of a loved one must be beyond compare. I wish I could be there for you and your Fellowship. I wish I could give you my regrets face to face. I wish you and the rest of your companions did not have to go through so much toil. I wish…well, perhaps there is little point in wishful thinking.

I cannot imagine what you must feel right now. As you know, my parents met their deaths when I was but a young elf. I do not recall what exactly I was thinking. I do not remember what was perhaps racing through my mind, but I do remember sadness and tears and faces. Perhaps it is all any of us remember. Death is unfair in choosing its victims, but you must not mourn for Boromir or Gandalf as hard as that may sound. They are in a better place, and they will never truly leave you. Stay strong. Keep your head up, and pass along my gravest condolences to your companions. I wish you all the luck of our Golden Wood, and all the good fortune my heart can give.

Your friend, Imrambiel

* * *

Imrambiel,

Thank you for the words of encouragement. They were a comfort to me as well as to my remaining companions. Aragorn said you were kind and wise and much like the Lady Galadriel. Gimli said I was unworthy of your kind words much less your companionship. He warmed up to me and my being at least somewhat worthy of your companionship when I threatened his existence.

Our future.

Those two words still throw me off guard a bit. I will admit. It is strange and amazing how much has occurred in the last two months. I never really gave much mind to my future. I never saw the threat of such a pure evil in the world, or my call to fight it. I never saw a wife. But there is an evil that must be destroyed. And there is a wife. It surprises me even now. I am not overwhelmed by these new developments. I am proud to be apart of such a group as Aragorn and Gimli. They are true friends and allies. This quest, though dangerous, is a noble one, and if it is my time to leave this world, I am proud to die by their sides. And if we succeed in this quest, and I journey home to meet and marry by bride, then I am proud to live by her side. Life may throw what it will. I feel as though I am prepared for it all!

Your friend, Legolas

* * *

So let me know what you all though. As of right now, the _Fellowship of the Ring_ is officially done with. No more. It's done. Fini! And as of right now, so starts _The Two Towers._ Whoo hoo. Who knows what crazy cats we'll meet along the way! Hope you all liked the newest chapters. You guys are awesome!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own Imrambiel, and although I can wish all I want for just a tiny bit of LOTR universe, it sadly does not belong to me. It belongs to Tolkien...what a cool guy!

* * *

First off, let me just start off by saying a bajillion thank yous to everyone whose been reading and keeping up with the story. And thank you all for reviewing. I've gotten some great feedback from you all, and I try to take every piece of criticism and advice and use it to better the story. You all are awesome! I'm pretty much convinced. Haha. The stuff you all have said gets me so excited about this story, and because I've gotten such great feedback on a story that I wasn't too sure would catch on at all, I've decided to go ahead and start writing the sequel. When I started writing this story, I already had a sequel in mind, but I wasn't too sure whether or not to go ahead and write it. Now I'm all for it, and will start it soon, so that when I'm done with this story, I can start the next one right up. Anyways, a special shout to all of you who have reviewed because you guys keep the story going. Seriously. So here we go. A Special Thanks To: (in no particular order)

Lillypop

Fleet Footed Greenleaf

Thranduil Oropherion Redux (had to check my spelling on this one like three times haha)

Sazza-da-vampire

G.A. Clive

ClumsyElf

PIRATEical Elf of Mirkwood

Verity Kindle

Amrawo

Mouse in the opera house

Ponytail Goddess

Water Raven

Sarahbarr17

AnnaJeanne

Purpole Hat

-POGLUVR-

In case I managed to not mention any of you, yell at me and I promise I will...but I think I got everybody!

You guys keep my story going, and I'm so grateful and excited that you all are enjoying the story. So now without my further ado, here's chapter 16. Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 16

Legolas

You should be proud of your companions. They are brave and full of passion and hope. Those are things we can all do with a bit more of, and unfortunately, they are things we all seem to do without. I have heard so much of the ranger called Strider who my cousin Arwen dearly calls Aragorn. He is to be much admired and praised for his courage and strength, and anyone worthy enough to win the affection of my cherished cousin is bound to be a special one indeed. Arwen has never been known to give her heart away unwisely. She is as wise as she is beautiful. I wish sometimes to be a bit more graceful like she is, but I think perhaps her type of grace is an otherworldly type of grace. Any elf, man or any other type of creature under the sun to gain her affection must be of the highest quality and deepest commitment, and so I trust her implicitly. I have yet to meet this Aragorn, but I know already that I would trust him with my life.

And of course there is Gimli. He seems quite dependable and he makes me laugh. I do not understand why you insist on painting him to be so irritating. I think you secretly appreciate his friendship and that you actually find him to be quite entertaining. You are obviously in denial about the whole thing, so I will not press the matter any further except to say that I think he is quite the individual and that I cannot wait to meet him. I hope that I can one day when all this is over. And then perhaps when that day comes, you will be truly settled in your feelings of admiration towards him, and you can tell him truthfully how you feel and apologize for the way you treated him during the journey. When you look back on the things you have done, the right choices are always more clear to you than when the decision had to be made. That is the way of life I suppose.

You seem very prepared to face whatever challenges life throws your way. That is to be respected and admired. You will make a good king one day. But you also seem quite ready for death. No matter how content one is in life, or how much duty one may feel towards the task at hand, I think no one ever truly feels ready to face death nor should they. Never be ready to accept it. Fight it till the end, and then when all else fails take your blows with grace, but I feel we should never expect it from the beginning. Really Prince. Where is your sense of adventure?

* * *

Imrambiel,

You must think me a melancholy elf, with my mind and heart seemingly already set on death. Let your mind be acquitted of that thought dear friend. I have absolutely no intention of leaving this world-not when I have yet to put a face to your name. You have aided me during this journey by supporting me and helping me to keep my sanity intact. I know the road ahead will be a long one, but I also know that every morning when that sun begins to peek over the horizon, I am one day closer to you. It is miraculous, but I truly feel as though I know you. I know that only a portion of who a person truly is can be revealed through letters, but I do just the same. The thought of our engagement does not bear with it the same weight that it once did.

When I was first informed of our arrangement, I was so filled with anger and resentment towards everyone and no one. I could not imagine my own father committing such an atrocity as picking out a wife for his son to wed. And now, you are no longer the name of all my grief. You are my source of confidence and will. You are a dear, dear friend to me. I look forward to our meeting now with more expectancy and expectation each day. I used to feel doubtful about what the future held for me. The future always seemed a bit cloudy and uncertain. Now I feel a sense of hope. There is a light up ahead that pervades through all shadow and fear in my mind. I fear nothing. And that is why I say I am ready for death. I wish for life and a long life at that. But death does not frighten me because I have chosen this path. I have not made every available decision for myself, but this is my path. And so if it ends in death as it very well could, then I am proud of the life I have lived. And if I am king of Mirkwood from tomorrow into forever, I know now that I shall not be alone. I have my dear at my side, and a bride that I cannot wait to finally meet. What color are your eyes dear friend?

Your friend, Legolas

* * *

So what did you all think? I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you thought. You guys are awesome! Till next time...


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Imrambiel belongs to me. Everything else belongs to Tolkien and Miramax.

* * *

So here we are again. Another chapter. Hope you all liked the last one, and I hope you enjoy this one as well. The letters are starting to get a little longer than usual which isn't bad I suppose. We'll see what you all think!

* * *

Chapter 17 

Legolas,

I am unsure of what to say. Your letter was…beautiful. It was so uplifting and full of life, and for a brief second, I felt unworthy to call you friend. I feel the same way. You have become so dear to me. I feel as though I have known you all my life. I have many acquaintances, but so few true friends. I consider you one of them. My truest friends these days are my dear Arwen and Haldir, the Captain of the Guard. I believe you might recall him from your previous visit to Lorien. He was no doubt the outspoken one. I love him like a brother despite his sometimes-rude demeanor. There are days when I feel that he is all I have, but there are some things that I cannot even express to Haldir. And then there is you. I have yet to meet you, and yet…I feel like you are simply an old friend away on a journey that will end when you return to me. It is strange. Perhaps the fact that we have yet to meet makes writing to you easier. I am not afraid of what you think of me because you have not seen me yet.

You can always tell certain things about others judging by their appearance although none of us care to admit to it. Haldir walks about stiffly, his eyes taking in everything. The look on his face always says that he has no time for childish games. And that is who he is. Of course, he is much more than that, and when you get to really know him, you realize what a wonderful soul he is. He is truly dear to me. He is a very special elf, regal in all bearings, watchful and careful, his mind and heart always on his work. I wonder what he sees in me. Uncommonly dark hair for a sylvan elf, and pale skin. I stand out easily amongst all of the beautiful creatures of Lorien. I suppose that is why I sometimes feel more at home in Rivendell. I am often a tiny bit worrisome as to what you will think of me. Let me warn you now. When I mentioned during our first letters that I am unlike my grandmother in every way, I meant it. My hands are not as smooth and graceful as hers for although she dislikes it immensely, I have held a bow and a sword before although I've never faced an occasion to use what skills I have. Haldir is always picking leaves out of my hair after an exerting day spent in the trees. I often sneak away from the woods to swim sometimes coming home late into the night. I dream and yearn for adventure, and to live like a brave character in a great legend. I hope I have not frightened you away with all this talk of trees and swimming and bows and pale skin. When we meet, you will be able to judge for yourself just what sort of creature I am. Perhaps you will be surprised. And my eyes are green.

Your friend, Imrambiel

* * *

Imrambiel,

If you were expecting a husband who spends his days in the comforts of his home, and basking in glories, you will not find him here. I too have stayed out many a night against the wishes of my father although I truly wish to do nothing but please him. But sometimes...you must know the feeling...the tree will call to be climbed, and climb we must. I am always found by my father's captain after hours of searching swimming or exploring or running after a deer but always falling a step behind. I love nothing more than a good track through Mirkwood, hunting orcs and spiders. There is nothing that can explain the feeling I get when that bow string is pulled back as far as it will go. The sound of the arrow swiftly flying past my fingertips is something I cannot understand or explain. One day, when all of these dark days are behind us, we will spend a month doing nothing but climbing trees and swimming. I will teach you how to properly swordplay, and then you can come hunt with me. The woods are full of spiders in need of a good chase.

I must say that my heart lifted when I read your letter. It was and is a joy to know you are not the type of she-elf to fuss when her hands are dirty. I do not think I would have had the strength to deal with that forever. And I was beyond grateful when you said that you feel as though you can tell me things on your mind without fear and that you feel so free with me. I hope you will always feel as such. I am sure we both hold tight our own little secrets and dreams and one day when we're ready, we can open up those dreams and hidden secrets without fear or doubt. Until we meet, I remain your friend and confidante.

And I am quite sure above all else, that you do stand out in Lorien easily, not because you are different or strange, but because you are beautiful and wonderful and all that is good. Let that be a comfort to you.

Legolas

* * *

So there you go. Another chapter. Man-for as long as it takes to whip out these bad boys, they sure aren't as long as i'd like them to be. But oh well, I guess it works out! Tell me what you all think! 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Imrambiel is mine, and although I would like to own a bigger chunk of this lovely little LOTR universe, I don't. So I shed my tears and move on! ;)

* * *

Thanks you guys sooo much for reading and letting me know what you think! I get so excited when I see more reviews, and you all always have such wonderful things to say. Thank you so much for that! I also want to commend you guys on really knowing your stuff. I'll admit. I don't know jack about all this stuff. I read the book a looong time ago, so I have very little to draw on in that capacity. And i'm pretty much going from what I remember in the movies. And you guys just blow me away with all the stuff you know! Its crazy! So good job! I'm just writing this stuff for fun, and to get it out of my system. But you guys really know what you're talking about and what you're reading about a whole lot more than I know what i'm writing about, so major props! Anyways, here's another chapter. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

Chapter 18 

Legolas,

A month of trees and orcs sounds lovely. I too am enlightened to learn that my life is not to be spent with an elf that boasts all day of his wonders, and expects me to play the role of silent wife. I look forward to all that and more. It was so wonderful to receive this little glimpse into who you really are. I had such worries and doubts. I suppose I have never been too much for anyone to handle, but sometimes I wonder if I should be more graceful and angelic and quiet and…more like my grandmother. She has wielded swords in her day and has kept her own even in the heat of battle, but I know she does not want such a life for me. She wishes for me to always be safe, and even regretted my decision of learning swordplay and archery. But I feel they are so necessary, and it is a part of who I have become. I think in some small way, she respects me for that although she would never let on otherwise. She is so wise and good. Did you know that she took me in without question when my parents were both killed? To think someone as beautiful and fearless as she was to take in an orphan child. I will always treasure her for that and although I feel as though I could never be as good or as wise as she, I would like to try. I want to be all that I can be, and live a life full of adventure and excitement. Perhaps that is why I seek so much refuge in Arwen. We are so much alike. We are not cousins by blood, but sometimes I wonder if perhaps we were destined for each other. She is a dear friend, and with her I feel as though my love of excitement and the unknown is acceptable. And so it is not surprising that I find myself once again in Rivendell.

Lord Elrond sends word to you and your company. He says to keep your strength alive and to press on fearlessly! But sometimes, I feel he is not as hopeful as he sounds and that worries me. Arwen and I overheard him conversing with one of his captains. He said that the time of the elves was coming to an end, and that he feels it would be best if the elves moved on from this world and left the race of men to deal with the chaos they had created. Ever since then, Arwen has not said much and carries herself with a heavy heart. I worry for her. I know she worries about Aragorn and for you all, and I know she will wait for him, but I fear for her strength and health and heart. You and your companions must and will return home safely. If only for Arwen's safe.

Your friend, Imrambiel

* * *

Imrambiel,

I was dismayed to say the least by your news of the Evenstar. Yet I know her and her strength and her heart. And I know Aragorn and the will with which he carries within him. His thoughts turn to her often. I know he will not stop fighting until this war is over, and I know he will return to her side. Lord Elrond may be apprehensive and he may not have faith left for the world of men, but Aragorn does. He is determined to see us through to the end. Every day he is more and more the king he was born to be. I may sometimes feel myself becoming disheartened and faithless, but he gives me the will to keep going, and the strength to keep fighting. I believe in our cause completely, and I believe in it because of him and because of my friends and because I care about the race of men.

And so I cannot allow myself to fail, at any costs, at what we came out here to do. Not with such a man as he leading our company. He leaves no room for error or fear, and that is the way it should be. That is the way a leader should lead. It is a strange thing ,but all of my life, I have heard nothing of men but of their weakness and faults and death and deceit. And yet here is a man who is the contradiction of everything I have ever heard or learned. His strengths and his heart are greater than those of any elf I have or ever will meet and I am proud to be his friend. Tell the Evenstar not to worry. He has enough faith in this mission and in the world of men for our company and your father. That is faith enough. And that is enough for me. Pass along that faith to Arwen and keep a little for yourself!

Your friend

* * *

And so there it is. I hope all of you Aragorn fans enjoyed it! I think he's pretty neato myself. :) So let me know what you think. More good stuff on the way. You guys have really given me some stuff to think about, so we'll see what wonderful things become of all of this. Or who knows. The story may totally crash and burn after this chapter. haha. We'll see! You guys are fantastic. Just so you know!!!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Imrambiel. It's a pity!

* * *

You all made me laugh with all of your 'Don't let it crash and burn!' comments. :) Thanks so much. I won't let it crash and burn just for you guys! Besides, what would I have to do to occupy my time every night if I wasn't updating the story? haha. So i'm glad you all liked the last couple of chapters. It blows my mind every time I see that I have more than 60 comments. Some of you probably have huge stories where you have like 200 reviews about them and so you're thinking 'ooh 60, big whoop!' but this is my first story and I remember when I had 5 and was 'Heck yeah!!'. haha. So 60+ is huge! Thank you all so so so so so so much! You all make this so much fun! So here's the next chapter. Hope you all like it!

* * *

Chapter 19

Legolas

Unfortunately, I haven't much time for letters today. I am on my way back to Lothlorien and my party is leaving soon with wishes to reach the Golden Wood before nightfall. Arwen was more than pleased to hear what you had to say about Aragorn. I saw a genuine smile, something I see less and less of with each day that passes. She seemed like herself and shone forth with her usual brightness, one that could only be accomplished by the Evenstar. And so for that, I thank you.

I will make myself brief. I wish I had more time to write you, but I promise, once I return to my home, I will write you a proper letter filled with all sorts of delights. But right now, I only have time for this. Please forgive me. I will make it brief. How do you and your companions fair? I hope you are all doing well. Are you any closer to finding Merry and Pippin? I do so worry about them. Have you received any news of Frodo and Sam? We send them all of our hope. How does Gimli fair? You have not mentioned him as of late. Is he any more tolerable or have you finally realized that are you are in fact fond of him? I hope so. Where are you all now? And what is it like where you are? Tell me everything. Have you met any strangers along the way? Or heard any interesting stories? And last but surely not least, am I asking too many questions? I surely hope not.

Fare thee well Prince. Until your next letter, may the light of the Valar quicken your heels, and may you find whatever it is you are searching for.

Imrambiel

* * *

Imrambiel,

Valar has indeed shone his favor and light upon my company. Our journey has taken a turn so miraculous, I can hardly believe it myself. Gandalf is alive! We saw him fall and thought that to be his end, yet here he is, standing and breathing and talking, flesh and blood. And he is stronger than before. He is no long Gandalf the Grey, but Gandalf the White. He told us that Merry and Pippin are safe, having escaped from the orcs by fleeing into Fangorn Forest. They were found and rescued by an Ent called Treebeard and as Gandalf explained it to us, an Ent is much like a talking and walking tree. It is all quite fascinating. The little ones are safe and our search is over. We go to meet them, and there is a joy in our hearts beyond compare. We could not protect Frodo and Sam, but we have found the others.

My companions and I are very well, and we appreciate any hope and good fortune you and your people send to us and to Frodo. We need it. Gimli does well. He has become tolerable, and surprisingly enough, entertaining as well. He is a good friend. We've met no strangers along the way unless you feel to count Gandalf as a stranger in those first moments when we knew not who he was. No stories to report unfortunately. If we had time to truly appreciate the lands we pass through and the people we meet, I would imagine I would have plenty of tales and stories to pass along to you, but unfortunately, I haven't any.

All that has transpired during these past few and amazing days are not to be believed. We arrived at the City of Edoras, Realm of Good King Theoden. This country is so different and vast and full of mountains and valleys and plains and rock everywhere. It is breathtaking, but as soon as we crossed over into this land, we could sense something astir, something evil about it. And Gandalf confirmed what we knew in our hearts. Sarumon had a strong grip on these lands. Even Theoden King was under his oppression. We thought perhaps we were too late. Yet Gandalf in a blink of an eye tore off his old robes, revealing to all his awesome power and his startling white robes. He used magic and set the king free. Sarumon fled the body of Theoden and the joyful tears in his niece's eyes were a reward in itself. The people of Edoras, by order of the King, are all moving to Helms Deep, a city in stone that is used as a place of escape during times of war. I feel for Theoden. His whole being was consumed by something so evil and he lost touch with everything important to him. When he finally gained himself back, he found everything in ruin. His country in a frightened sense of anticipation. His son dead. His beloved nephew banished for defending his country in his uncle's oppressed absence. War is upon his city, and he knows nothing but that when he awoke from his slumber, all was changed and upside down and not as he had left it. I cannot imagine what that must feel like.

Yes, we may have failed in our mission and original intent in this Fellowship and we've lost many friends along the way, but that part of our journey is over. A new part has begun and we ride to Helms Deep. I hope to hear from you soon. I feel as a though a shadow is growing in the distance and a kind word would be very much appreciated. And no. You do not ask too many questions.

Your friend

* * *

So what did ya'll think? She was a bit brief in this one I know, but the way I see it, do they always have all the time in the world to throw out these huge letters? Not that any of my chapters are lengthy at all. haha. But still? And he made up for it by rambling and rambling like he had important stuff to talk about. ;) I hope you all liked it!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone besides my dear Imrambiel. She's a sweety pie, so I don't mind her. :)

* * *

Hello all. I am sooooo sorry about it taking so long to finally update. I've had so much stuff going on, some bad and some good. Then there was some computer junk going on. Long story short! And i'm going out of town for about a month pretty soon, so i've set myself the goal of finishing the story before I leave. haha. We'll see. I've had a few more ideas for new stories and as is my habit with most anything I write, i'm really tempted to start writing a few other stories, but i'm loyal to you all because you guys rock and because I'm motivated enough to actually write a sequal for this bad boy which is something I never feel like tackling. So thats my goal. Finish the story within the next two weeks. We shall see how that goes. More chapters coming soon. Hope you all like this one, and thanks you all for reading and reviewing and letting me know what you guys think. You all are awesome, and everyday when I couldn't or didn't update, I was thinking of you all! Honest! Please don't be mad and hate me and take it out on Imrambiel. It was my fault. She had nothing to do with it. I promise! ;)

* * *

Chapter 20 

Legolas,

I was so pleased to hear that Merry and Pippin are all right. And even more so pleased to learn that Gandalf is alive and well, back to aid us, in these our darkest days. When I told my Grandmother and Grandfather the wonderfully astounding news, they merely stared dumbfounded. You have not known the Lady Galadriel for very long, so let me just say as someone who has known them most of her life, it is a rare occasion indeed when one finds her speechless. She is never at a loss for words. Things never catch her unawares, and there she was, eyes opened wide, mouth open as if ready to speak but nothing came. No great words, no glittering speeches. She was shocked. It was wonderful!

With him back, our luck has turned again. Your luck has turned again. I feel this is a very good sign. For a brief moment, it seemed as though luck were slowly slipping through our fingertips and as though all hope was soon to becoming lost. And then here he is again. Back from the dead or back from an extended holiday somewhere unbeknownst to us, I care not. He is back with us and he will certainly return to you and your companions, to us all, the advantage that was surely robbed of you when he fell into shadow that dark day! It is wonderful and fantastic news indeed.

I will admit there is a tiny bit of darkness in my heart as I write you. I have become quite accustomed to the constant pattern in your letters. One letter will arrive bearing wonderful news, and it will be preceded by horrible news. And once again, it will be followed by some more good news and so on and so forth. And your last letter was so wonderful. Should I fear your next letter? I surely hope not.

Edoras. I've never heard that name before, but I would very much like to visit there one day. It must be a sight to see. And what of this Helm's Deep? Why must they seek refuge in a city built of stone? Is their own city so poorly protected? How are thing in that region now that Sarumon's evil has been cast out of the king and some semblance of good has returned to the throne? Are Rohan and Gondor in peril as we speak? I wish there was something I could do to help. I feel so completely helpless worlds away.

Your friend

* * *

My dear friend, 

War is upon us. The Keep is filled with men, women and children alike. They are all seeking refuge and shelter and safety in a place not nearly big enough for all of them. And many more flood in every minute. They all seek sanctuary from the war-torn land beyond the gates. I fear the end of Rohan and Gondor alike is drawing near. I am ashamed I cannot muster up more faith than what I have, but I do not see a way out of this. Rapidly approaching Helm's Deep, perhaps four days away, is Sarumon's army. Tens of thousands of Uruk Hai are headed for our gates. Tens of Thousands. Our scouts have seen it, and returned with pure fear and dread in their eyes. It is an army beyond reckoning and it was built to demolish the world of men forever.

Every able-bodied man and boy has been taken from his family, and given a sword, shield and armor. The old men were too old to fight the inevitable and the young boys were taken from their weeping mothers. Their swords are hardly fit for practice much less a battle. Their shields are worn and dented and tattered. Their armor is too big or too small or too scarce. All they have to protect themselves is an army…no, not even an army. A small band of men, all too old and too young. The man of 60 stands alongside the boy who is not yet 13. It has all gone so terribly wrong. These people are cornered, and we are running short on time.

I have a favor to ask of you my friend. We are hopelessly short on men, and we are waiting and hoping for help from neighboring Gondor. Please talk to your Grandmother. Please ask her to spare any elves that she can and send them to our aid as fast as can be done. I suspect Lord Elrond will be hesitant to send any elves to help these men, but help must be sent immediately for all of our sakes.

Legolas

* * *

So let me know what you all thought. He probably sounded a little whiny in this chapter, but at this time during the movie, he kind of struck me as a little 'boo hoo' anyways, so its all good! He'll snap out of it eventually. haha. Lots of good stuff coming up. More non-letter writing. More of that crazy Gimli action. And we're coming to a close on book 2. Dun Dun Dun!!! haha. Thanks you all! 


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

Disclaimer: I own Imrambiel and all of her graces and shortcomings. Everything else belongs to Tolkien.

* * *

So here's yet one more chapter. I'm starting to see the end to this story. We've still got a bit more to go, but the end is certainly in sight. For whatever that counts. haha. Here's some non-letter mush for you all. Lots of action coming up! Hope you all enjoy! And thanks so much for everyone who is still reading the story and for all of you who review the story. You guys are so awesome!

* * *

Chapter 21

Legolas watched the procession and found it hard too bottle up the pride he felt. When all hope seemed lost and the army they had was struggling to be called an army, fate stepped in. Fate and Imrambiel. All of Helm's Deep watched and whispered and shouted and praised the procession of marching elves making its way into the city. They were beautiful creatures, all adorned in magnificent armor and armed with masterful weaponry. Legolas looked down at Gimli who could only stare in amazement and smiled. Yes, he was proud of the elves. He was very proud of the elves. Just then Aragorn ran down the steps and stopped, watching in awe and reverence and gratitude all at once. The elves stopped before them, and turned to face the exiled king of man. One elf stepped forward and looked at the group solemnly. They all recognized his face immediately. It was Haldir. It felt like only yesterday when they had met him in the woods of Lothlorien. Well…one could say they met him, but more to truth would be to say he caught them sneaking and not doing a very good job of it. Theoden stared in shock at the mass army that now stood inside the walls of the Keep.

"How is this possible?" Theoden asked, barely able to speak. Haldir spoke, and with his words came a comfort they all didn't know was possible.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together. We come to honor that allegiance!" He smiled, as if remembering a better time between the worlds of men and elves. Aragorn came forward to embrace the elf.

"You are most welcome!" he said and no one could mistake the gratitude in his voice.

"We are proud to fight alongside men, once more!" the elf said regally. They all looked at each other and were newly renewed, prepared to face what the night would bring. Word in the Keep spread like wildfire. The elves have come to aid us in our fight. We may win this war! Haldir and Aragorn gave the elves their orders and the crowds began to disperse and find their places. Legolas turned to follow Aragorn and Gimli when Haldir stopped him.

"I have a message for you from a certain someone. And a gift. If you would prefer for me to hold them for..." Haldir said trying to hold back a smile.

"No. I will take them. Are they from…who are they from?" He said trying to contain his excitement and anxiety. Could they be from her? Perhaps. Or maybe they were from the Lady Galadriel. But that wouldn't be nearly as exciting.

"Oh, well they are from a dear friend of both of us. The Lady Imrambiel sends her regards to the Prince of Mirkwood." He said holding out the letter and the parcel wrapped up in a beautiful green cloth. Legolas grabbed the letter and the gift. Then realizing he probably seemed a bit too excited then he would have liked to appear and wiped the smile off of his face. He cleared his throat.

"Thank you Haldir. If you'll excuse me!" He said bowing respectfully and walked off. There was no mistaking the slight bounce in his step as he walked off, most likely to read the letter. Haldir smiled to himself. He had been weary and worried for his dear friend when he heard that she had been promised to the Prince of Mirkwood. He knew how remarkable and wonderful and caring she was, but would the young prince be good enough for her? He was surprised when she decided to begin writing the elf and did it with a look that screamed 'This is my responsibility'. She was always the responsible thoughtful one. He was even more surprised to find though that which each letter that came, she was more and more excited and perhaps more and more…sure of the prince? He had heard so much of Legolas and of his bravery and cunning and his skill with a bow. But how much could be told of an elf through idle gossip and word of mouth? She had been a sister to him for as long as he could remember, from when she had been first adopted by the Lord and Lady till now. He feigned aggravation whenever he had to search her out in the woods, when he had to cover for her silly mistakes or her appreciation of practical jokes.

He smiled as he remembered her giving him the gift and the letter. There was anxiety in her face. Anxiety and excitement and a touch of…concern? Care? Love? Who could know what was going on in that girl's head. She was always a storm of emotions. Haldir smiled subtly and went off to join the rest of his men.

* * *

Legolas looked at the letter in his hands. Without another thought, he hastily tore it open careful not to tear it. He held the wrapped parcel in his hand, and carefully read the letter.

* * *

Legolas,

I hope your army is fitting enough for you. As obvious as by the elves that have arrived at Helms Deep, my talks with the Lady were successful. Elrond was a little hesitant, but soon realized it was something he needed to do. They have arrived as soon as they could, and I hope not a moment too late.

They are fine elves, every one of them. I know they shall fight and serve you well. They know they may face uncertain death and if they die, as some very well may, they go to die with honor.

I am frightened for you all. I will not pretend that I'm not. I have hope and faith in you all, but I also have a horrible feeling about it all. This is no mere battle. You are facing either the end of a terrible evil or the beginning of something so awful we cannot even imagine. I worry for you all. But I know that faith must be present when all things seem lost, and that you all need my hope much more than you need my worries.

Tell Haldir to be careful. Tell him that I love him, and to avoid doing anything that I wouldn't do.

Tell Gimli to keep up his magnificent bravery and courage and that I look forward to meeting him someday.

Tell Aragorn that all of our wishes go with him, especially those of dear Arwen, and to be the king he was born to be.

Tell the Elves that they have made us proud and to fight with honor. The Lady Galadriel sends her hope and strength.

Tell the men that this battle, these final moments are their chance to prove once again that the race of man shall not and will not be trifled with.

Last but certainly not least, to you my dear friend. Be careful, stay strong, may the Valar shine their favor upon you. Fight with honor and know that I will be waiting for you. And when this is all over and done with, our day will finally come when I can put a face to the name of the elf that has become as dear a friend to me as any other. I send along a gift, a small trifle of my encouragement and wishes for you. I hope you like it.

Your friend.

* * *

Legolas folded the letter up softly and placed it in his tunic. He looked at the gift wrapped up in a soft green cloth. He unwrapped it carefully, and held his breath unknowingly when he beheld the gift. He looked at the skillfully adorned dagger with admiration. The greens, the golds, the craftmanship. He smiled at the gift, and placed it in his boot. It felt like it had been made for him. He looked up and noticed Gimli watching him with a large grin on his bearded face. He laughed in a gruff sort of way that Legolas had become accustomed to.

"Clever girl!" said the dwarf.

"Yes" Legolas said, smiling inwardly. He and the elf rarely agreed, but he could not deny that a friendship had grown between them. Imrambiel was right. He was quite fond of Gimli. "Yes, she is!"

* * *

So there it is. Tell me what you all thought! I'm having to re-write some of the details in the next few chapters due to some recent information brought to me by one of you wonderful reviewers. Thanks ClumsyElf. ;) haha. But its all good! Hope you all liked it. More to come!


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys. I just had to come on here and let you all know whats going on! I am having, yet again, more problems with my internet, and i'm not too sure when the problem will stop being a problem. I bought a laptop so I can at least rely on wireless...not just for this, haha. That would be kind of obsessive. ;) But for everything. I just have to have internet access. It's getting crazy. I've already written up a couple of chapters on the laptop and i'm just waiting for a time to upload it. But i'm really busy packing up. And i'm going out of town for two weeks. :( So I guess the next time i'll have time to update will be in two weeks when I get back. I'm soooo sorry! It sucks. The story is getting so close to being done and I just want to start the sequel but I can't cuz I update chapters like every six years. So I just wanted to let you all know whats going on. I'm not a slacker. I'm just incapable of doing this whole thing consistently for whatever reason. I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks ya'll for putting up with me. I'll talk to you all soon! Take care!

Virginia Wolfe


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to this book except Imrambiel. She's mine. I own her. I could kill her off if I wanted to...but I won't. Don't worry!

* * *

Hey guys. I am sooooooooooooooooo totally and completely and in all other ways sorry about the huge delay. I've come to the conclusion that I hate computers. They cause more problems than anything. But without it, I wouldn't be updating at all, so I guess its a double edged sword. The good news is that while i've been waiting for the chance to update again, i've managed to...drumroll please...Finish the story! YAY! We're on the homestretch! I'm quite excited about that! So here's another chapter. More coming!

* * *

Chapter 23

Imrambiel

Today is a day of rejoicing. The battle has ended and we are victorious. It was amazing. There were orcs as far as the eye could see. Our numbers had increased with the addition of the elves for which I have you to thank, bu we were still greatly outnumbered. We fought and fought in the pouring rain, the sounds and screams of terror and rage filling our ears. Then, the filthy devils breached the walls of Helms Deep and we were forced back into the caves. In a last effort, we all rode out with Theoden proudly leading us into the scores of Uruk Hai and Orcs. Then from atop a distant mountainside, a bright light was seen. We all ceased fighting, men and orcs, elf and dwarf alike, and threw our gaze upon the mountain. There stood Gandalf in all of his splendid glory with the banished riders of Rohan. They had been exiled by Wormtongue and the King when his body and mind were not his own, and Gandalf went after them in an effort to catch them. They charged down the hill at full tilt, and the enemy was defeated. We all could only watch in amazement and the orcs all watched in fear. It was brilliant. Aragorn is more a king today in my eyes than he has ever been. Theoden charged proudly in the front lines, and has lived to see another day. Gimli is still by my side as he seems to be more than often, and I proudly admit that I am happy to call that dwarf, however stubborn, my friend.

Not all men and elves were as fortunate as we. We have lost a great many warriors. They all fought valiantly and the many that died faced their death with honor. The pain of their loss is still present though, and we mourn heavily despite the great victory. Dear one, I am pained to tell you that Haldir was wounded in battle, but is fortunately alive. He is recovering from his wounds, and has yet to return to consciousness, but he will live. He fought and slayed many orcs. He fought bravely and showed no mercy. I saw the orc rise up behind him and tried to get to him as quickly as I could but I could not reach him in time. He was struck by the monster, and for a moment, I thought him to be lost. But I went to him all the same. I fought through orcs to get to him, and found with great surprise a small breath escape him. I hauled him into safety, and in safety he rests.

We are now on our way to Barad-Dur to deal fate out with the fallen white wizard, Sarumon. I feel a strange feeling. I feel as though our quest is drawing to an end. I cannot know to what end we go to face, but I feel as though the end is drawing very near. I have invested so much into my companions and into the hobbits. I have wept in despair at the loss of dear friends and I have rejoiced in countless victories. I wonder in some small way if life will ever return to the way it was before. I am confident in my friends and in our cause, in the men and in the elves, in Pippin and Merry and in Frodo and Sam. I wish we could know more about Sam and Frodo. We have so little to go on, and these days, we can only rely on what our hearts tell us. We know Frodo is still alive, and his courage is strong. He is stronger in heart if not in stature than many a men and elves I have known or will know. I have faith in the hobbits. But I cannot deny the small twinge of doubt I feel when I think of all of this. It seems so unlikely that an army of men can accomplish what Frodo and Sam have set out to do, and yet in my heart, I feel as though there is hope. But perhaps that is what faith truly is. Believing in the impossible when all hope seems lost and when nothing seems right. Yes. I have faith in Frodo and Sam. I have faith in us all. We will be victorious. I feel it.

I thought you would find it an amusing tale and since i've not relayed any other type of humorous stories for you, I feel it is my duty as your friend to tell this tale. I hope you find it as amusing as I do. In a race to see who would slay more orcs between the two of us, Gimli and myself kept a strict count every time an orc died at our hand. It is a game we've been faithful to play during every battle we have faced. Perhaps we play it to take our mind off of the awful tasks at hand and perhaps we play it because in our childish nature, we are unable not to. Whatever the reason is behind our antics, we play the game faithfully and hold each other up closely. Whoever wins the game wins respect. And for that stubborn dwarf, few things in the world come close. I tried very hard when he wasn't watching to slow down my killing to give him some head in the game, but I learned during our first battles together that the dwarf needs no help. He is as you have said of him. He is brave and strong and is quite capable of taking down plenty of orcs on his own. I killed at least two times as many orcs as he did, and the look on his bearded face was absolutely priceless. I tried to stifle my laughs, but the look on his face gave away his aggravation.

Your letter gave me hope when I knew not that I had none left. You gave me strength and faith. And while I fought, I thought of you and felt a ray of courage. I loved the gift. With that dagger in hand, I slew many a foul orc. They were fortunate to die at the hand of such a masterful weapon, the foul beasts. Gimli called you a 'clever girl' for sending such a gift. I think for a moment he envied me of my wonderful new dagger. Thank you for sending the elves, for talking to Elrond and to the Lady of the Wood. Thank you for the gift and the letter and all of your letters. You are a good friend and I am fortunate to count you a blessing. The remaining elves are making the journey home to you all. Haldir is with them, and the elves are taking care not to jostle him awake during his rest. I hope this letter finds you in good spirits, and while we all mourn for the lives that were lost, be of good cheer my dear friend. We have won a great victory, and every day brings Frodo and Sam closer to completing their tasks. There will be an end to all of this, and then we have no more use for our letters.

Legolas.

* * *

Legolas, 

This is a day for rejoiing indeed. Rejoicing and sadness. We rejoice for the victory you all have won, and for the triumph that I knew would be yours. I am however deeply saddened by the loss we have suffered. All of us. Elves and men alike. Many of those elves were dear friends of mine. I grew up with them. I know their wives. I have played with their children. It is a strange thing the process of death. One moment, we are living and breathing, and the next we are cold. I mourn for those who so bravely gave their lives. I mourn and all of Lothlorien mourns with me. We wait in silence for the return of our soldiers. We wait and sometimes we cry, but we know this is the price we pay during a battle, and so we wipe the tears and continue with our days. There is a dinner banquet being prepared for the soldiers when they return to celebrate their remarkable triumph and to celebrate the lives of the unfortunate but brave souls who have passed on. I worry greatly for Haldir. I hope I am strong enough to see him in such a state when they finally do return. He has been my dearest friend. And he is the most skilled fighter I know. I cannot imagine the fear in his heart when he realized he had been caught offguard. It is almost unimaginable to think that he might have died out there, to think that I might live my life without him here. I never even imagined him really in any sort of danger. You or Haldir or Gimli or any of the others. I worry for you all so much that it became easier not to put much thought towards the battle, and to convince myself that you all would return home safely. But not is not everyones fate. I know that now. You all could've easily been one of those fallen men, fallen elves. Haldir was close enough for me, and I never want to be that close again. Yes, this is a day for celebration, but this is also a day for mourning. Elves know so little of death except that all other creatures are unfortunate enough to have to endure it. But it is a sad truth we must also come to realize. Grief and death is something we all must be ready for, even the elves. But as much as you think you can prepare yourself for it, you're never quite prepared enough when it finally happens.

Please don't think me as melancholy as this letter probably sounds. I am so happy you have all survived. When I received just one more letter from you among so many, I was filled with joy beyond belief. You did it! You are victorious once again, but I now think the odds are in your favor and that victory will always be yours. It brings great warmth and comfort to my heart to know that you are safe. This day is a day of victory and celebration. You are alive and well, prepared to face another day and another day after that. Every day that goes by brings us one day closer to the end of all these dark days. There is a light on the horizon and although it seems so far away, it is in fact closer than we think. The clouds will soon clear my friend, and the glorious sun will shine through once more.

When you get to Barad-Dur, you make sure that that miserable excuse for a wizard gets what he deserves. I wonder what he is thinking right now. Does he know that he has lost? Does he know deep down that all is lost? In the event that he doesn't know that you have all won the battle and the war is not too far off, then you be sure to let him know. And be sure to tell me every detail of what defeat looks like on the once great Sarumon. The monster!

In other news, a job well done on your superb killing skills. I'm sure Gimli was quite put off, but that is a risk he runs, isn't it? Two times as many orcs as he killed? I have heard that you are quite the warrior, but i'm still a bit surprised. You must be very skilled to engage in a battle like that, to witness what you did, and to still have strength left over to make it all a game and to keep track of the number slain. You mentioned in an earlier letter that one day, you and I would trek off into woods and have a little orc killing fun of our own. We must be sure to keep track of our kills. I am impressed by your skills as a warrior, but I am quite confident in my own skills. I would very much enjoy the look of defeat on your face. I'm sure Gimli will enjoy it also. Oh the letters I shall write to him. 'Gimli, he wept in defeat. He begged for mercy, and there was none to give.' I cannot wait! A game of 'who can kill more orcs' during an epic battle? Men and their weapons!

Imrambiel.

* * *

So there's just one more chapter. I've got a couple more coming up! We're nearing the end. WhooHoo!  



	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own Imrambiel. That's about it!

* * *

Here's another chapter. I'm trying to get as many up as possible. Haha. Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 24

Imrambiel,

I will be blunt and admit that I a sensed a bit of sarcasm in that last letter, and I am going to disregard that little comment you made about men and their weapons. Understand that I am doing this for you because otherwise I would sulk and pout and I might become so mad that I would be forced to deny you the absolute joy of my letters.

We have reached Barad-Dur. The Ents army have taken control of it and have Sarumon under tight watch. He is a mere shadow of the man he once was, now that he has been stripped of his powers. We were united with Merry and Pippin. I could not help but breathe a sigh of relief when we finally saw them, sitting on the wall smoking and laughing. The Fellowship could never be what it once was, but its as whole now as it has been for quite some time. And of course it felt like old times. We weren't there one night before Pippin went getting himself into trouble again. Sarumon had in his possession the Seeing Eye of Orthanc. Pippin found it and was immediately placed in its mezmorizing spell. He was driven by it so strongly that he awoke in the middle of the night just to take it from Gandalf while the wizard was fast asleep just so that he could touch it once more. The entire camp was wrenched from our sleep by his sreams of terror as he beheld Sauron in all his evil. We feared that he had unlocked to Sauron our secrets, but he didn't. Instead, we saw into a bit of his plans and now Gandalf and Pippin are on their way to Minas Tirith to try and persuade Denethor to lend his aid to Gondor. All of our hopes go with them. We must rally an army to fight back against a foe that is just beyond the horizon. If we cannot persuade Denethor to join Gondor, then...well, the implications are far too disasterous to imagine.

I hope Haldir is on his way to a fast recovery. My hopes and wishes are with him during this time. When he is stronger, you must be sure to tell him that it was an honor to fight by his side. I was proud to fight with him, and I look forward to our paths crossing again.

And you, my dear friend, you must be sure to add in your next letter some type of good news of any kind. I want to read something, anything as long as it has nothing to do with present circumstances. Tell me something about yourself that I have yet to learn.

Gimli sends along his greetings, and although he has yet to say it out loud, I know he wishes he had a lady fair to send him so wonderful a dagger. Once in a while, when he is on his best behavior, I let him hold the dagger for me!

Legolas

* * *

Legolas,

From all that I have heard about Denethor, Gandalf has no easy task before him. I have not had the pleasure...fortunately or unfortunately...of meeting him, but I have heard he is a stubborn and arrogant man. That small taste of power that he has received while being the Steward of Gondor has all gone to his head. He fears that he will lose his position of authority and while there is no king of Gondor present, he has all authority over the White City. He has been corrupted by the power as men often are, and he wants nothing more than to be king of Gondor.

Does he know about the tragic death of Boromir? I understand that this still may be a tender subject, but this has to be taken under consideration. I would imagine that Gandalf is wise enough to know that it would be benefit him the most if he failed to mention word of Boromir's death. Denethor may not know yet, and if he were to find out under the circumstances, it could easily sway his decision. It might ruin any chance they have of getting him to cooperate with them.

Whatever Gandalf does reveal to Denethor, he should be very wary of any mention of Aragorn. Even the idea of the return of the king would put him off any chance of forming an alliance with Rohan. He must not be allowed to see the things going on around him. We were all waiting for Aragorn to return to the throne. Deep down, I suppose perhaps even Denethor knows that there is always that chance. He will most likely see Aragorn as a threat to him and to all he knows as the Steward. I almost pity the steward. His greed has deluded him and unless Gandalf can speak reason into his soul, his greed will destroy him.

Now to honor your request, I will talk to you of things other than present circumstances. I can understand where you would want a distraction. All of this is so taxing and draining and unfortunate, but its almost impossible to focus on anything else. Things about me? Let's see. I'm relatively young as elves go, and while i'm struggling to be more like my Grandmother, I fear I will always be a bit different than she. I love to read and I love lambas bread. I cannot help it. I know its more of an 'eat only when necessary' type of thing, but I think it is divine. I detest losing races to Haldir although I do believe that when I win, it is because he lets me. Perhaps in his temporarily weakened state, i'll be able to beat him without him allowing to. And i've been promised in marriage to a prince i've never met. At first, it led me to tears just to think about it, and i'll admit that I did quite a bit of shouting into my pillow. But he and I have become friends of sorts as of late, and to that end, I look forward to the day that i'll be able to meet this elf that promises to be my husband. So if you are entertaining any thoughts of any sort of future between you and I, I am dreadfully sorry, but there just is not any possible way. My husband to be would not appreciate it!

And be nice to Gimli. I feel sorry for the poor chap. Had I known that sending you that gift would've went to your head the way that it has, I would have send it to him instead. Perhaps with my next letter, i'll be sure to send him a lovely gift as well, one that would put your dagger to shame. Men and their weapons indeed!

Imrambiel

* * *

Legolas lowered the letter from his face and smiled ever so slightly. Unfortunately it wasn't slight enough for a certain dwarf not to notice.

"What?" Gimli asked gruffly. Legolas looked up nervously and attempted to cover up his anxiousness.

"What?" he said back.

"That smile...what are you smiling about?"

"Smile...I wasn't smiling...well, I was smiling. I always smile."

"Let me re-word that question. What did the fair lady say?" the dwarf said sarcastically. Legolas cleared his throat.

"Fair lady?...Oh-Imrambiel...She says nothing. Nothing at all." He said and turned to walk away.

"Of course! Nothing at all. Say-Let me see that dagger. I'm going to sharpen my skills!" he said stretching out his eagerly awaiting hand. Legolas looked back between Gimli and his outstretched hand before sighing loudly. He unsheathed his dagger and placed it into Gimli's hand.

"Dwarves and their weapons!" he said with a swift turn on his heels.

"Wha...what? Dwarves and...dwarves and their weapons? What are you...you young pup! I'll show you dwarves and their weapons!" Legolas smiled again ever so slightly.

* * *

There's one more chapter. The end is near! haha. Thanks you all who are still sticking with this! You guys rock!


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I own Imrambiel. The rest belongs to Tolkien and Hollywood! haha

* * *

Chapter 25. We're on a roll. haha. Almost done. We can make it. I hope you all didn't mind toooooo terribly much about Haldir. He didn't die in the book, and I like him so much. What would she do without her BFF? haha. Anyways, if there is a mass uprising and you all hate me forever for letting him live (even though its fiction and I like it much better this way hint hint), I will re-write it and kill him off brutally! Let me know what you all thought about that.

* * *

Chapter 25

Imrambiel,

I have been more than lenient with you in the past about your unneccesary comments about weapons. They are degrading and are totally wrong those things you say about men and their weapons. You're obviously wrong about me! I am not a man. I am an elf. So if you are trying to insult me, the proper thing to say would be 'elves and their weapons'. Not men and their weapons. You insulted an entire race of which I am not a part of, and so your wasted words were spent on a quickly passing breeze. They certainly did not hurt my feelings, and you're going to have to try harder than that if you intend to belittle me. Although I will warn you that I am not easily belittled. I feel led to tell you that because I pity your sorry attempts to bring me down. But I am a prince. And we are a pompous lot. Do your worst little miss. I am not afraid of you!

I am also worried for Gandalf and Pippin. I have all the faith in the White Wizard, but I unfortunately do not hold Denethor in the same regard as I do Gandalf. If Gandalf cannot convince Denethor to rally with Rohan, I am not quite sure what will happen. I only hope that Gandalf will be successful! He has no other choice. And I do so hope that Pippin will not lend his usual assistence. He runs the possible risk of disaster whenever he is involved. He does not mean to cause trouble. It seems to be in his nature. It is a nature that has yet to prove useful to us, but fate is inparticular in its choosing of players. Perhaps Pippin's tendency to wander into any sort of calamity will prove essential. During the course of this journey, I have at least learned not to suspect anything or assume anything. What we expect and assume seems never to true to life, and so to that end, I choose to have faith. Faith in life and all things a mystery and even in young Pippin.

Word of Boromir will wrench the Steward's heart for sure. I hope for our sake he has yet to hear about his dear son's unfortunate death and will not hear about it until our job is done. I too pity Denethor, but if he refuses to accept help and aid when it is offered, then there is nothing more that can be done for him. It seems strange to think that life moves so quickly, too quickly sometimes. We meet people and we make new acquaintances. And then they're gone. Boromir was a friend for such a brief period of time. And then he was gone. It is unfortunate. But he went down in a brilliant blaze of glory. And his father should be proud of him. We certainly were.

Gimli would be lucky to receive a gift half as wonderful as mine was. He is of course unworthy of such a gift, but I briefly reflect on the wonder that would be upon his face, his innocent and child like face, if he were to receive a gift like that. I am half tempted of course to ask you to please send him some sort of a trinket so that he might find it within himself to leave my dagger alone.

I was quite disheartened to read in your last letter about a husband to be. I was under the impression that you and I were...well, something. But you are a deceitful little wretch and while I am happy that you have found true happiness, I write only to tell you that this will be my last letter as I will have been dead for quite some time when you finally receive this letter due to my throwing myself off a cliff in a fit of hopeless despair. But I will admit that your betrothed sounds absolutely enchanting. If I were not about to throw myself to my death in an effort to rid my mind of thoughts of you, I would so have liked to meet this elf. He must be very wise and gracious and kind and of course an expert fighter. I would expect nothing less.

And I would expect that he must have done something wonderful in his life to be fortunate enough to look down into his future and see as precious a gem as you standing there waiting for him. If I were him, I would count my blessings daily. I would never allow myself to forget what a friend he has found in you, and I would wonder often just what I did to deserve such a wise and caring and generous and noble companion.

Legolas

* * *

Legolas,

Flattery will get you nowhere my friend, and while I do not entirely agree with your calling yourself a part of a pompous lot, I do agree that you are less than worthy to call me 'companion'. I am sickened by you that while you would attempt to woo my heart with one quill and paper, you would turn from the paper and demean and put down poor Gimli, as good a friend as one could call a friend. I fear I do not know you at all. Perhaps if you are not careful, I will run away with him. And then where would you be? Perhaps you were right to call yourself a pompous lot. In fact, the more I dwell on the thought, the more I believe you hit the nail on the head and your precision was masterful. I expect a congratulations is in order.

My husband to be is an elf among elves. He would never lower himself to parade thus with villains such as yourself. He values his friends and companions and speaks highly of those who are call him friend. He is a warrior-a noble fighter and a good one at that. The villains and foes all fall to his feet, and they are unworthy to die at his hand. He is brave. He is braver than most, and he willingly offered his services to a quest that could very likely take his life. And yet, duty called and he answered. He laughs in the face of adversity and scoffs in the face of trials. He is evil's foe, and will not stop until every foe is vanquished, until every devil is no more, until all wrongs are made right and make no mistake. Wrongs will be made right by him. If you were fortunate to make his acquaintance, you would be unfortunate enough to feel the sting of death at his noble and proud hand. Death cannot stop him. Night cannot hide him. Evil cannot escape him. He is a hero, nay invincible. He is my friend, and should you ever treat me with any sort of disrespect or act any sort of a cad, I will bid him to go to your side and teach you a lesson.

Are you quivering in fear yet? I told you that flattery would get you nowhere. Take a page from my book.

Imrambiel

* * *

We're truckin' along! Let me know what you guys think! We're coming close to an end. It's kind of sad actually! haha


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing...except for one lone orphan elf girl. She alright I guess. Perhaps I'll keep her.

* * *

Moving forward. Let me know what you all think! The ending is fun to write. I'll just say that! ;)

* * *

Chapter 26

My Lady,

I am in fact shaking. Partially due to my laughter, partially due to the rain, and partially due to just how deluded you seem to be when it comes to me. But I do thank you immensly for lying through your teeth. All those little quips about this 'elf among elves' you speak of were highly entertaining. I wonder just when and where I shall be fortunate enough to meet this elf that has you so smitten. Oh yes, dear friend. You seem to have unknowingly given yourself away. You play the part of a girl untameable but you have been tamed. Oh yes, you have been tamed. This imaginary too good to be true fairy story elf has stolen your heart, and has left no affection for me. I am afraid I do not hold a candle to this elf you speak of. I am simply a lowly prince who fights merely well and while I am dashingly handsome and as sharp as a pin, I am by no means invincible. You speak of a god. I am only an elf. A charming elf, but only an elf just the same. Perhaps one day I will meet this hero you speak so highly of and after I recover from the absolute shock of his glory, I would very much like to converse with him on simple things such as the way a leaf falls to the ground or the way a horse carries itself so gracefully. You are so fortunate to be promised to such an elf. But I wonder if he understands just how fortunate he is to be promised to you?

And to that end, I thank you for once again, allowing me to be so removed from my surroundings and the trials we face. When I find myself laughing aloud, I can only wish you thanks from my heart to yours. But almost at once, I am filled with guilt. Here at the Keep, there is very little cause for laughter. The battle has been won, but the war is on the horizon and everyone feels it. It is just a matter of time, and we are standing on the brink of the end...or the beginning. Who can know for sure. So any distraction is welcomed whether it be a hearty drink with Gimli or a letter from you. I do wish we could see more of Aragorn these days, but there is much on his mind, and it is best that he be left to his thoughts. And that forces me to be left with mine. And when no thoughts come to mind, and Gimli is nowhere to be found, I go through your letters and find one to read. Not any in particular, just one that catches my fancy, and I read it all over again as if the news were new to me.

And now to perhaps, I near the end of this letter. Not because I wish to, but because the news I have to give you is of such great importance and weighty decision that I have not much time to write. The Beacons of Gondor have been lit. The White City has called for Rohan's aid, and so we prepare for our journey to Gondor. We go to face battle. We know this. Beyond Gondor is Mordor, and beyond that is our destiny. The end is near. It is not the end of an age I feel, but the end to our journey. All of our travels and toils have brought us to this point. We go off to prepare for war against a vast and terrible enemy, perhaps the greatest enemy we have ever faced or ever will face. Perhaps the greatest enemy of all.

I ride with my friends, my companions. To what end, I know not. But as you so eloquently stated in your last letter, duty calls and I must answer. I will send word to you once we reach Gondor. I have faith my word will be a good one.

Legolas

* * *

Legolas,

Be safe friend. You ride to no mere city for no mere occasion. You ride to Gondor for war. Be safe and use caution. Send me word when you get there, and let it be a good word. I send you all my deepest wishes of luck and hope and everything else that is good in this world. Sometimes I feel as though that the good in this world is slowly fading and that everything that is bad and evil rides to victory. But those thoughts are passing and I know that no matter what, victory will be ours. I know this because somewhere out there miles upon miles away, an army of good men, their king, an elf and a dwarf ride to defend all that is good and pure in this world. I expect a good word when you arrive in Gondor. I do fear for Gandalf and Pippin. I hope with everything that they are alright.

I ride to Rivendell to visit my dear friends. I am sure they send their wishes. I feel the end is very near. Sometimes frightfully near. Sometimes, victoriously near. But it is near just the same. I'm glancing out my window. The rain comes down in sheets, and it seems to bear with it the mood of the times. It is grey and gloomy. But I am encouraged. After the rain comes the rainbow, and a time of great refreshing. It brings life and life again although we dismiss it when its pouring down carelessly. I think we are now all in the storm. And with the storm is the eerie calm before the peace is disrupted by the storm once more. And yet there is hope. The rains do not fall needlessly and they end when they must. And after the storm, a new day begins.

The thunder just clapped loudly and mightily and for the first time in a long time, I am glad to hear its roar. It beckons and almost pleads us to hope. A new day is dawning.

Imrambiel

* * *

Alright guys. We're down to the last chapter coming up! I'll save that for my last update, so maybe prolonging it a day or so will heighten the anticipation. Let me know what you guys think! The last chapter...coming soon!!!! EEEK! haha.  



	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I haven't owned LOTR for the past twenty-six chapters, and I will continue not to own it during this our last chapter. I own Imrambiel who has served me more than well during this story and will hopefully do the same in the next. The rest belongs to Tolkien and Miramax.

* * *

Hello readers. Here we are at the end. Its been a long ride, and its been a much longer one due to computer glitches. But no big deal I suppose now that we're here. This chapter will undoubtedly be a lot longer than the other ones, but its fitting. I had to write a fitting end. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 27

Gimli watched curiously as Legolas put down his quill again after picking it up and putting it down so many times. He was looking down at an empty piece of paper, and gazed over what seemed to be another letter. He had seen the Prince write countless letters. He watched and felt his own spirits lift when Legolas received good news or a word of encouragement or simply something humorous enough to propel him to laugh. It was not an unusual sight to see Legolas bent over, quill in hand writing away. More often than not, the elf was neutral in the face or was smiling slightly. But this time, something was different about the prince. He seemed excited and nervous and confused and joyous all at once. And no words poured forth. He stared at the blank sheet as if he were hoping words would appear themselves. And then, as if his mind were completely elsewere and not on the letter, he smiled to himself and turned his eyes towards the horizon. Gimli couldn't resist but to ask.

"What are you smiling about lad?" Gimli asked in his usually gruff manner. Legolas looked up from his daze. Gimli could not deny the laughter and joy in the elf's eyes and knew. Legolas smiled softly.

"We are nearing the end, aren't we friend?" he asked the dwarf. Gimli stared at the elf. It wasn't exactly the response he was expecting.

"I suspect we are. Near the end. Or the beginning. Who are we to know."

"Are you afraid at all?" Legolas asked.

"Ha. Afraid. I'd take them all alone if I could be sure you and Aragorn wouldn't interfere!" he said roughly. The elf smiled. Then he stopped and stared out to sea again.

"Have you ever been in love Gimli?" Gimli's eyes softened at the question. Again, not the response he was expecting. He coughed anxiously.

"Once...I think. She never knew. I hadn't the heart to tell. But I believe...I was in love."

"She must have been quite the lady to steal your stone heart." the elf said jokingly.

"Do you insult me? Of course she was quite the lady. She could rip a tree from the ground with her bare hands. She could throw an axe with the best of us. She was beautiful."

"She sounds like it." Legolas said smiling. His gaze returned to the sea. "How did you know you loved her? How could you tell?" he asked. Gimli shifted slightly, uncomfortable with the conversation, but he knew better than to avoid the elf. Legolas had a way of pestering Gimli like a child with his bold questions and his mocking smile.

"I stuttered!" he said quietly.

"You...stuttered?...That's how you knew you were in love?"

"Well, it was only around her. Made me sound like a blundering fool with all my m-m-m and my b-b-b's."

"That's how you knew. You stuttered. And that's how you knew."

"Well don't say it like that. You make me sound like a child who don't know milk from beer. I knew it was love in other ways too. I wanted to be around her and see her, even if she didn't know I was there. I wanted to make her laugh. I smiled when she did."

"Just like in the stories?"

"Aye lad, but there's something else they don't too often mention in the stories. When you love another, truly love another, you want to be a better person to deserve that person. You want to do good and be good. They give your life a tad bit more meaning, sometimes more than we're used to. And its that meaning that drives us to be better. As good as we can so that we're worth that love. Perhaps that's how we know we're in love. Our old natures are no longer good enough. We strive for something better than ourselves to deserve to love and be loved. It rules our thoughts and feelings and fears and our silence and our words...Yes, I think that's how we know! Some say its the grandest feeling in the world." the dwarf said softly peering out into the waters. Legolas stared at him with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"That was...poetic Gimli. When did you become the expert on the ways of love? While watching this axe throwing beauty from a distance?" he said jokingly.

"It's more respectable than you. Always writing your letters to a girl you've never met. You've no idea what she looks like!" he retorted angrily.

"I do have an idea. Dark hair. Light eyes. Skilled hands!"

"Dark hair, light eyes and skilled hands. Bah! 'Dear Legolas, did I forget to mention I have feet like a horse and i'm as tall as a tree.' You poke fun at me, and you're as big a fool as I am!"

"Perhaps I am the bigger fool. After all, you are a bit shorter than I am!"

"A bit shorter! I'll cut your legs off ya cad, and we'll see whose shorter!" Legolas laughed knowing full well that his friend was all talk. He returned his look to the horizon. A peace fell about him.

"I think you are right about love. We want to be everything that person deserves and more. We want to scale every mountain and defeat every foe and save every day. Love, true love, is stronger than pride or fear or doubt or even ourselves because it requires a selfless nature. To think of someone else more than you think of yourself. And to find joy in that. To hope for their happiness before your own. To find joy in their smiles and to weep when they're broken. You wake up thinking of them, and you fall asleep to thoughts of them. They consume you and lift you up, above your trials and pains. To share your own life with another person so completely to the point that you are no longer your own...that must be something! The people who say that love is the grandest feeling in the world, I think they are right. I think they are right because it is the highest and purest feeling we are capable of feeling!" Gimli smiled to himself. Poor Elf.

"You seem to know a thing or two about love yourself friend. Past experience?" the dwarf asked.

"No. I've never been in love before." he said without a pause.

"Aye. Well you be sure to thank that lady of yours!" Legolas looked up from his daydream.

"Thank her for what?"

"For introducing you to the grandest feeling in the world. It would be a crying shame to go this battle without knowing the touch of love on your heart." he said walking away.

"Oh...I don't...I don't love her. I've never seen her before. I hardly kn..."

"You hardly know her? No, I don't think that's it at all. I venture to say you hardly know yourself. Among her many tricks, love blinds us. Thank her lad. And tell her. Every once in a while, I can see Marga's face and I regret once more not saying what I knew in my heart to be true. She married of course, and lived her life. And I live mine. But a part of me always wonders. Don't make that mistake. Don't leave room for wonder. Take your chances. You never regret those!" he said walking away, ending the conversation. His words echoed in Legolas' head. He thought of Imrambiel. Her words of encouragement and friendship and joy and humor and regret and sorrow all swirled in his mind. He was a sea of emotion. He closed his eyes and tried to recall the faint images of her in his dreams. He had never seen her face, but he dreamt of her just the same. He smiled to himself as he imagined her face and her eyes and her smile. Suddenly, all of the emotions and thoughts in his mind cleared, and he was left with an overwhelming sense of peace and purpose. His eyes shot open.

"I love her!" he said to the wind. He said it again as if to test the feel of the words from his own lips. "I love her!" And suddenly, he knew what to write.

* * *

Imrambiel

Fate has a particular way of giving you what you least expect and witholding from you what you believe you need. In my last letter, I wrote to you of our preparations to journey to Gondor. As fate would see it and have it, that was not to be for Aragorn, Gimli and myself. While in camp, Aragorn was visited by Lord Elrond all the way from Rivendell. He advised Aragorn to journey deep into the mountains near the camp and to seek out an army of men who dwelt in the mountains. He brought Aragorn a hope, a hope long since dead and long shattered to pieces. Aragorn then prepared his horse and set out into the mountain alone. But of course, he should have known better than to attempt to leave us behind and Gimli and I were close as always. We left Theoden King and his army on the eve of battle and headed into a mountain that even Theoden feared to journey into for fear of what lied within.

We sought an army of men who had once long ago given their alleigence to the King of Gondor and promised to serve him should he ask for it. We dove deep into a doorway in the side of the mountain, and duty was the only thing propelling me to continue into the deep blackness that was the underground while even poor Gimli feared to go inside. We did indeed find what we were looking for. An entire army of men or what perhaps could be called men although I truly know not what they are. They seem living and dead, flesh and spirit. They are bound to walk the earth as spirits and shells of the men they once were until they keep their promise and lift the curse. And so now we journey on a great ship towards Gondor where we know a battle is waiting for us. We are armed by a countless army, and I only hope we will arrive on time.

I stare out into the vast horizon and see the end. To what end we go to, I know not, but I feel the end is drawing near. And while I stare out into the waters below me, my thoughts are strangely not of the battle we go to face, the trials we have faced in the past, my friends beside me or the friends we have lost. My thoughts are not even on Frodo and Sam wherever they are. While staring into the end of things, or perhaps the beginning, my thoughts drift to you. With everthing I am, I think of you. You have become as dear a friend to me as any other, perhaps closer than anyone. It is a strange thing to think that I have come to know you only through letters and the glimpses of you that I imagine or the quickly fleeting images of you in my dreams. Your face is always unclear to me, but I know in my heart it is you for only you can make me feel as if I am back home and that all of this is simply a nightmare and that my life is nothing but one splendid moment. You have become my very strength at times, and I wonder if you can fully understand how much you have come to mean to me. When I felt as if all were going wrong around me and I was tempted to believe we had lost, I thought of you and your words of courage and I continued with renewed strength. I did not stop when deep down I wanted to because you were the voice of reason in my head and heart. And I have never even seen your face.

You have lifted me from all of this darkness and for even the briefest of moments, allowed me to journey away from all of this, allowed me to find solace. You are my closest friend though you are my furthest one, and I feel as though a part of my very being is somewhere far away, perhaps thinking of me. I do not know what tomorrow will bring. I do not even know what the next hour holds for us. Time seems to be speeding up and slowing down all at once, and I know the war to end all wars is ahead of us, looming in the distance. I am not afraid. I will face whatever fate holds for me, for us all with courage because you have given me such courage.

Dear one, I am overjoyed with thoughts of you and saddened at the same time. A part of my heart and mind are always on you, and while you have gotten me through this entire journey, I wonder if it has all been in vain. I write this letter with a heavy heart because somewhere in the deepest and darkest part of my mind, I fear we go to ruin, and if we do in fact fail, I shall never see your face. I shall never know the complete joy that will come from putting a face to your name-a name that has become a very part of myself. But because you live and because you deserve a warrior, I will fight whatever foe I must. I will face whatever trial or danger I must. I will do it all with honor and pride because you have made me believe that no matter what, there is pure good in this world and it is worth everything. And so I march to war, and I fight for something greater than myself. Something perhaps greater than any of us. Aragorn calls it love. And I think 'love' does it proper justice. Until now, I did not truly know its name, and now I see it and feel it so deeply within me that I wonder how there is room for anything else. No matter what I go to face, I will face it with honor and pride knowing that I have loved another so much that I feel as though I love myself. I love a lady who perhaps does not love me back, and still that makes no difference. You are a friend and a companion for all time, and if I never set eyes on you, I will go in peace with the knowledge that I gave a little of myself to someone and that small part of myself will continue on while I am gone.

I go off to battle, and I go in love. Perhaps that is all we can ask of this world. To send us off in a mighty blaze of glory and to send us off in the purest blaze of love. I go in both. Perhaps that is my end, but it a worthy one. I feel as though I have lived my whole life for this final moment. To face these devils and to love another so completely. And so I go with this final word. Be of good cheer. If I die, I die loving you. If I live, I live to love you. I hope it is one and not the other, but I have been given a gift I am unworthy of and I have no right to ask for more than this. So goodbye and farewell until I see you whether in this life or the next. I send my regards as I only know how. I love you Imrambiel, and that has been enough for me.

Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood

* * *

Imrambiel held Haldir's arm as they walked the grounds taking their time and talking about everything.

"I simply told them that it couldn't have been me as my hands were clean and to check yours!" she said laughing.

"You are mad. Of course your hands were clean. You spilled the dye all over my hands on purpose like the willful sprite you are!" She laughed again. Her laugh was cut short by the familiar shriek of ... He landed on a lowered tree branch near her and seemed to watch her intently through its blindfold. She had often wondered what was underneath the blindfold, but never looked. He was a beautiful bird and was friendly and tame, but she had seen him dive suddenly as if set on fire and fall upon a mouse hiding in the underbrush. Better to stay on his goodside. His chest heaved and heaved.

"Poor little thing. Looks like he's had a journey!" Haldir said. Imrambiel laid some thick cloth over her arm to protect her from his talons, and stretched her arm out. Obediently, the falcon glided gracefully to her arm. She laughed as it nudged her face with its head. She removed the letter from the carrier attached to his feet, and passed the bird to Haldir who removed some lambas bread from his pocket and proceeded to feed the bird who ate graciously. Haldir watched her face as she read, her eyes darting back and forth with every line. He was intrigued when he saw her slow down, and she caught up her breath in her chest. She seemed to want to smile and cry all at once. It wasn't unusual for her to get wrapped up in the letters she received from the Prince. But this was different. Something had gone terribly wrong...or something wonderful had happened. She looked up at him teary eyed with a smile on her face, and then went back to reading. Something wonderful! She reached the end, and looked into his face as if about to say something.

"Arwen's in the library." He said smiling slightly.

"Thank you!" And with that, she took off in a run. "Arwen!" she shouted. He laughed and resumed to feeding the bird. He was no good at the sentimental talks. That was the Evenstar's area of expertise. He watched with a light heart as Imrambiel picked up her long dress to run a little easier. He had doubted her Grandparents decision at first about promising Imrambiel to another in marriage. It had seemed to unusual, but he would never dare go against the wishes of the Lady of the Wood. He had simply wondered if it would be the best thing for Imrambiel. She was one of his closest friends from the time they were children, although he would often make fun of her when the other boys were around. She would pout and run off crying, and when the boys were gone, he'd find her and give her a flower and all would be forgotten. He smiled. At the beginning, he would wonder to himself whether or not the Prince was good enough for her. But then he often wondered if anyone would be good enough for her. She had a way about her that seemed unmanageable at times, and it had scared off a number of different admirers in their time. She had even given him courage to talk to Dorwindell the first time, and now she was his beautiful wife. Yes, Imrambiel had a way of bringing out the best in everyone, and he had wondered whether Legolas would prove to be good enough for her. As he watched the last traces of her retreating figure and heard a faint "Arwen, I need you!" in the distance, he knew. Yes, Legolas had proved himself. Now he only hoped she wouldn't hurt herself while running like mad throughout the house.

* * *

"So goodbye and farewell until I see you whether in this life or the next. I send my regards as I only know how. I love you Imrambiel, and that has been enough for me." Imrambiel read breathlessly. Arwen sighed heavily. She smiled as Imrambiel looked up from the letter with tears in her eyes.

"That was...beautiful!" the Evenstar said.

"Isn't it? I read it over and over half expecting it to disappear from my hands and to come out of the wakeful daydream." she said.

"So." Arwen replied.

"So what?"

"So what are you going to write back?"

"Write back? I've no idea how to even begin to respond to this!"

"You could tell him how you feel!"

"I feel like pretending I never received the letter and that it was lost along the journey. It's believable. It was a long journey. The bird was exhausted. He could have easily lost the letter!" Arwen smiled.

"Imrambiel...do you love him?" Imrambiel's eyes widened.

"I...love? O-Of course not. I've never even met him. You can't love someone you've never met!" she replied hastily.

"Ah, but I think he would tell you differently. You forget he has never met you either, and yet his words ring true of love. Yes my friend, I think you can love without seeing them. I think you can love very deeply." she said with a grace that always surprised Imrambiel.

"But...I think..."

"Your mind has nothing to do with it. What does your heart tell you?"

"My heart?"

"Your heart. What does it tell you? Do you love him?" she asked once more.

"What did your heart tell you? How did you know you loved Aragorn?" Arwen smiled sadly at the question, and Imrambiel regretted asking it for a moment. She had a habit of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time.

"I knew I loved him because I did not feel like I was all of myself when he was not with me. I felt a part of me was missing. And when I saw him, I felt more myself than I ever have in my life. And I knew I loved him because the sacrifice came easily." she said thinking of immortality for a moment, and smiled.

"And your heart told you that was love?" Imrambiel asked.

"Yes. My heart told me that it was love. It screamed it and shouted it and sang it and whispered it until I could no longer deny it. He had stolen my heart, but he is a good man and i've no desire to get my heart back!" she said smiling, her mind elsewhere. "So what does your heart tell you friend. Do you love him?" There was a long pause, and a long silence. Imrambiel looked over the letter in her hand. Her mind was a storm of thoughts, her heart a storm of emotions. And yet her heart called out to her with a voice as strong and as clear as Arwen's. She looked up suddenly as if waking from a dream. She smiled.

"I do. I do Arwen. I love him!" Arwen smiled back.

"You do? Even though you have never seen him before?" she asked jokingly.

"I love him all the more because of it!"

"Of course you do. He's very charming." she said laughing.

"Yes. Yes he is."

"So my dear Imrambiel has gone and fallen in love!"

"It appears so. Oh I must tell Haldir!"

"I think he already knows dear one!" They both laughed.

"What do I say to him? I have no idea what to say!" Arwen laughed, and then stood up and grabbed Imrambiel's hand.

"Come!" she commanded mockingly. She began to lead Imrambiel away.

"Where...where are we going?"

"We are going to find our men!" she said.

"Find our...How? They're fighting the battle leagues away. We cannot go! Arwen, wait! What are you doing??" Imrambiel stopped them both.

"I am doing what my heart tells me to do. I will go to Aragorn. I will make the journey there, and when the battle is victorious and he takes his place as king, I will be there. It is my duty. My heart tells me to go. And so I go."

"But...I..."

"Perhaps you know not how to respond to his letter because you're not meant to write back. Perhaps the words will come easier to you when you stand face to face with him. And when you feel your heart begin to race at the sight of him, then you will know just what to say! What have you got to lose?" She said holding her hand out to her friend.

"Aside from my dignity and pride?" she said smiling.

"You lost that a long time ago Imrambiel!" Arwen said, her hand still stretched out. Imrambiel laughed, and placed her hand in Arwen's.

"We leave at first light!" she said. Arwen smiled, and they ran to prepare for their journey.

* * *

The Black Ships came to a slow halt in front of the small army of orcs. Their leader came forward grumbling complaints.

"Late as usual! Pirate scum! There's enough work here that needs doing! Come on you sea rats! Get off your ships!" he shouted. All of the orcs stared in eager anticipation waiting for the pirates to exit the ship and assist them in the battle. Suddenly, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas jumped off the ship and faced the crowds of orcs. The orcs were caught off guard, but smiled evil grins. An easy fight, they thought. The three smiled their own smiles for different reasons.

"There's plenty for the both of us!" Gimli said. "May the best dwarf win!" And with that the three charged. But they were not alone. Suddenly an army of men appeared as if from nowhere. The men from the mountain. They were neither dead nor living, and sprouted fear into the heart of the orcs. They charged viciously and a cry went up!

* * *

Arwen and Imrambiel rode their horses hard and fast. They were accompanied by a small group of elves, and they raced for Gondor with everything they could muster. Arwen looked briefly at her father riding beside her, and smiled. He smiled back at his only daughter proudly, and then returned his gaze to the horizon. Imrambiel glimpsed to her right and looked at Haldir. As much trouble as she gave him to prevent him from coming along in his condition, he gave her no other choice. And she was happy despite herself. She would've hated for him not to be there with her. She looked back towards the road ahead of them. It was a long road, and she only hoped they made it in time. And that what they found at the end of the road would be a cause for celebration, and not a cause for mourning.

* * *

They were victorious. They had protected the White City, and the orcs were defeated. Aragorn released the undead army of their curse and they breathed their last as they passed into their final resting places. Legolas looked around him. He spotted Gimli, Aragorn and Gandalf in no time. He breathed a small sigh of relief. They were alive. Merry and Pippin had been taken into the city to receive medical attention for their wounds. He was glad they had survived as well. It seemed a victory. They had won this battle. But Legolas knew it would not be the last.

And it wasn't the last. Not at all. In a last ditch effort, the remaining soldiers led by Aragorn marched up to the Black Gates of Mordor and waited. They did not march to victory. That much they knew. But they marched to draw out the thousands strong army that rested within the gates and stood between Frodo, Sam and Mount Doom. They marched to draw Sauron's attention to them to allow the hobbits safe passage to finish what they had set out to do. The gates opened and they stood in fear and amazement at the army that stood ahead of them. Orcs as far as the eye could see. This was it!

"I never thought i'd die fighting side by side with an elf!" Gimli said softly, gazing at the army. Legolas smiled and looked down at the dwarf.

"What about side by side with a friend?" Gimli looked at the elf.

"Aye. I could do that!" he said, a touch of pride in his voice. They returned their gazes to the army. Aragorn stepped forward and turned to face them with eyes full of tears and sadness. But there was something else there also. Honor.

"For Frodo!" he said, then turn and charged the army.

'And for Imrambiel' Legolas thought to himself. He was closely followed by the few hundred men they had left. A might roar arose, and then came the clash of swords and spears. Neither Gimli nor Legolas counted their conquests. This time, it wasn't about how many they killed. It was simply about duty. They fought with everything they had in them, and they fought well. Men and orcs fell. But men and orcs continued. The battle raged on, and the men faced orcs and trolls alike. Suddenly, a shriek filled their ears and hearts. Nazgul. They all glimpsed upward, and saw the Ringwraiths flying towards them. Despair and fear filled their hearts. But they were not alone.

"The eagles...the eagles are coming!" Pippin shouted. The magnificent birds dove in from the clouds and protected the men from the Nazgul. The men continued fighting. Time seemed to slow down in the heat of the battle and Legolas watched as man after man fell to his death at the hand of a filthy orc. Suddenly, without warning, the Nazgul left the eagles and the battle raging below them and headed for Mount Doom as if they were being beckoned by something no one could see. And they were. Legolas shut his eyes for a moment. No time to think about that now. He had simply to fight. For Frodo. For Sam. For Imrambiel. For Aragorn and Gimli and Gandalf. For the men standing beside him. And fight he did. Until the unthinkable happened.

Men and orc alike set their eyes upon the Eye of Sauron as an ear piercing shriek filled the air, and the men watched in amazement as the Eye falled to the ground. They could hardly believe what they were seeing, and the orcs stared in absolute dread. Suddenly, it became clear.

"Frodo!" Merry shouted in triumph brandishing his sword like a banner. "Frodo!" The hobbit had done it. He had destroyed the ring. The dark lord was destroyed, and the orcs around them began to scream in terror. They were defeated and they knew it. The men all cheered and clapped their hands and shouted in victory, but their victory was short lived as they watched Mount Doom collapse into itself with a blaze of fire, wind, rock and light. Their eyes filled with tears. Frodo and Sam...gone? Could it be? It couldn't be...but how could they have survived the explosion? Gandalf didn't wait around to find out.

"Aragorn, lead the men back to the White City. Tend to the wounded. Collect the dead. Leave no one behind!" he said.

"Where are you going?" Gimli asked.

"To find Frodo and Sam!" he said while mounting one of the eagles. "I will not abandon them now!" he said, and took off into the sky. Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas watched him, all ashamed to find the smallest twinge of doubt in their hearts. They couldn't have survived the explosion. Despair would have taken their hearts, but there was still more work to be done.

* * *

Legolas neared the door. He heard shouting and laughter from inside the room and smiled to himself. Gimli ran in a few paces ahead of him.

"Gimli!" someone shouted. A very familiar someone. Legolas walked into the room and couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Everyone was laughing and smiling. The hobbits were all shouting and jumping on the bed like small children. And then there was Frodo. Good Frodo. He looked exactly how Legolas remembered him, and one couldn't tell he had just escaped death and destruction and had saved the world. Frodo smiled humbly at the prince. And Legolas smiled back. He was followed by Aragorn and Sam. There was much laughter and celebration. Legolas thought fondly of Boromir-the brave son of Gondor. The fellowship was reunited. At least the remaining eight. He wished Boromir peace, and then returned his attention to his friends. His dear friends. The fellowship was together at last, and the darkness was defeated. The darkness they had set out to destroy had been destroyed. There was much celebration awaiting them. And a King to crown.

* * *

The White City was a flurry of excitement as the people of Gondor crowded on the Grand Pavilion to witness the crowning of their king. There was color and music everywhere. There were flags waving and banners gliding in the breeze. The crowds hushed with grand anticipation as they witness Gandalf the White place the crown upon Aragorn's head proclaiming him the King of Gondor, the King of Men.

"Now come the days of the King!" Gandalf said to the crowds. "May they be blessed!" he said, just loudly enough for Aragorn to hear. Legolas looked at Aragorn proudly. He was King, but he had always been king to Legolas.

"This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace!" he said causing the crowds to erupt in applause and cheering. Aragorn walked down the steps with Gimli close by his side, and Gandalf close behind him. Legolas walked up to meet Aragorn, a crowd of elves behind him. He and Aragorn clasped each other's shoulders in friendship. Legolas then gestured behind him causing Aragorn to look into the crowd of elves. Walking towards him carrying a banner was Arwen. Aragorn caught his breath in his throat. He walked towards her in disbelief, and she was in his arms a moment later. The crowd cheered and clapped for them, and Legolas caught Elrond's eye as he watched his daughter fondly. Then something caught his eye.

* * *

"Haldir!" Legolas stepped forward to meet the elf, whose arm was still in a sling. He caught the elf in an embrace and laughed. "You're looking well!"

"Thanks to you friend!" Haldir said and meant every word.

"What brings you to Gondor?" Legolas asked.

"I'm on an errand. I had to make sure she made it alright!" Haldir said with a smile in his eyes.

"She?" Legolas asked, and then his eyes widened suddenly. Haldir looked behind him, and Legolas' eyes followed Haldir's gaze. There she was.

* * *

Imrambiel watched nervously as Haldir was embraced by an elf. She could hear their conversation, but was far from concerned. Haldir had said the Prince was in the crowd. She wrung her hands anxiously, eyes darting to and fro.

"You're looking well!"

"Thanks to you friend!" Her eyes shot open at Haldir's words. They exchanged a few more words before Haldir turned to look at her, and Legolas turned as well. There he was.

* * *

"Go my friend!" Haldir said warmly. "She has been waiting an awfully long time to meet you!" He gave Legolas a slight push, and the prince started walking.

* * *

She took a step forward, and felt herself getting dizzy. She could barely look into his eyes...those eyes. Such a pure blue.

* * *

He walked towards her, getting nearer with each step. She was not at all how he imagined her. His imagination could never do justice. And her eyes. Such beautiful eyes.

* * *

She came to a slow halt. Her eyes searched his face for any flaw and could fine none. He was there. Really there. She had waited months and months for this moment.

* * *

He stopped when she was within two steps. She was so close he could reach out and touch her face. Her wonderfully beautiful face. Her eyes seemed to dance. She was really here. Finally.

* * *

"My Lord." she said softly, curtsying humbly before him.

"My Lady." he said, taking her hand and helping her to stand. Her hand was so soft and small in his. He brought it to his lips and kissed it lightly, closing his eyes. She smelled like Lothlorien.

"Congratulations on your victory! I wished you every good thought I could!" she said, looking downward. Her hand was still in his. He tilted her face back towards him, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Thank you my friend." he said warmly. "I fought for you. You were always on my mind!" he said without thinking. Then chastised himself for being so forward. What would she think of him now. She smiled.

"And you were on mine." He looked at her, and saw the sparkle in her eyes. She pulled something out of her waistband. It was a letter. One of his letters. The last one he sent. His heart began to race.

"I got your letter." she said unfolding it. He could only nod. "Did...did you mean what you said...did you mean everything you wrote? All those wonderful words?" She had told him she was a bit outspoken, but he wasn't expecting that.

"Every word!" he said truthfully. He hadn't time to receive a written response from her, and had wondered day and night what she thought when she read his confession. He braced himself for the worst.

"And I love you!" she said softly. His eyes shot open, and he stared at her in amazement. "I...I came here to tell you that...that I love you too." He took the final step closer to her before he knew what he was doing.

"And that I loved the letter. And that I..." She was cut off by his kiss. Her knees went weak so suddenly that had it not been for his arms around her, she was sure she would have fallen. He pulled apart from her breathlessly, a smile on his face.

"I was so worried at what you would think." he said laughing.

"I didn't know what to think at first. But I think I always knew it." He kissed her forehead softly, and breathed in heavily the scent of her hair in his fingers.

"I love you Imrambiel. My dearest lady and closest friend!" He held her hands in his. She smiled widely. She was perfect.

"Well that's a relief. I was growing quite nervous on the way here!" she said laughing. He laughed with her and pulled her into his arms. His lips found hers once again, and tears welled in her eyes. 'This is what love must feel like!' she thought. 'It feels like home!'

* * *

"Gimli, i'd like you to meet Imrambiel." Legolas said. Gimli looked at the elf maiden with a smile.

"Oh so this is the fair maiden whose stolen the poor elf's heart!" he said laughing.

"It's so wonderful to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you!" she said.

"All good I hope." he said playfully tapping Legolas on the arm.

"Not all good. But I suspect that he felt the need to insult you so to make him feel better about himself!" she said with a laugh, and then walked over to Arwen. Gimli laughed as well, but stopped abruptly when she was out of sight and punched Legolas.

"I'll chop you down to size. What did you say?" he yelled.

* * *

It was well into the night when the celebrations ceased, and the palace began to quiet down. Legolas and Imrambiel strolled the gardens under the faint light from the moon. She laughed at his expression.

"Well, I couldn't very well take the blame."

"But you did it!" he said in response with a hearty laugh.

"I know, but Haldir needed to be humbled."

"So you poured the dye on his hands, and ran away like a coward!"

"I never claimed not to be a coward. You merely assumed I wasn't!"

"Well, I don't know if I can marry a coward."

"And I don't know if I can marry a pompous prince." she retorted. He held out a flower for her, and she took it slowly. "But I suppose I can learn to adjust!" she said smelling the flower. He took it from her hand and put it in her hair.

"And I don't know if I can marry a girl i've only known through letters! It seems so juvenile!" he said mockingly.

"You don't have to. I give you leave to escape this. You have this one chance. And you are free. But if you do not take this chance, you will be forced to spend your life with me! And I promise you, I can be a handful!" she said equally as mocking.

"I think I can take that chance. I've faced armies of orcs and the dark lord himself. You can't be all that bad!" he said taking her hand, and kissing it tenderly.

"Are you sure? Forever is an awfully long time!" she said closing the gap between them.

"Oh I hope so!" he said his face hovering closely to hers.

"I love you Prince!" she said meaning every word.

"And I love you my dear one!" he said, bending down and kissing her soundly. Thunder clapped above them loudly, and then the rain fell. But neither of the elves noticed. Theirs was a love much stronger than storms or battles or distance. But all that is better saved for another story!

* * *

THE END! YAY! I love you guys and I loved all the good reviews you wrote for the last few chapters. Let me know what you thought. The sequel is taking form in my head. haha. More to come! This isn't the end of Legolas and his lady fair! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! WE'RE DONE!!! YAY! 


End file.
